


Entwined

by blakesparkles



Category: Janti - Fandom
Genre: Abél is himbo and hes constantly on Must Love Seán Hours, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flowers, Friendship, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Olfactophilia, Pack Dynamics, Pasta, Rimming, Romance, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Vulnerability, Werewolf Mates, big self-indulge here, courting, omegas are not treated bad! they just Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: He sweats and shakes like a leaf, half-lidded eyes staring at that clock. Hoping time to pass fast. The wolf inside him howls, craving exactly what Seán is trying to avoid.He only knows one alpha and they’re not exactly close.
Relationships: Janti, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, Sean/Abél
Comments: 62
Kudos: 124





	1. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Been a while! Not gonna lie, kinda nervous to post again. I hope yall like it though and feedback is much welcome, would love to hear yall thoughts! Enjoy!

Seán curses under his breath, a rush of cold running through his body.

He supports his arms on the bathroom sink, scowling at an empty bottle. He missed this year’s dose like a fool. Fuck. _Fuck_. This can’t be happening. Seán hasn’t had a heat in years, he made sure of that. He’s been so distracted with work lately and just hanging out with some friends, that he completely forgot to check his annual medication. Idiot. Seán clenches his hands around the porcelain sink, taking a deep breath, and warmth rises. He thought he was getting a cold at first, ready to find something in the cabinet to help with that, only to remember that goddamn empty bottle. The brown-haired man turns on the tap, washing his face with cold water, and he walks out of the bathroom with a huff. He paces around his open apartment, running hands through his hair while puffing his cheeks. Moonlight casts through his floor-to-ceiling windows and he holds back the urge to howl.

He takes off his shirt, going to his bedroom, and he unzips his pants before falling in bed. Seán knits his eyebrows, gritting his teeth, and he shudders at a warm wave. His body’s tingling, legs tensing up, and he doesn’t know what to do. His dick twitches, growing in his boxer briefs. Fucking hell. Seán turns around to bury his face into a pillow, groaning once more, and he tries focusing on anything. Anything but his body betraying him. The brown-haired man bites his bottom lip hard, shuffling his legs, and it’s too hot. He feels something trickling down his ass, making his cheeks burn with shame. The werewolf side of him is begging, making itself proper for mating. Seán lets out a shaky breath, cock throbbing, and his mind’s foggy. It’s getting harder not to give in, heart beating like a drum, and he whines alone in the bedroom. Seán’s hips move against the mattress and he moans, eyes fluttering. God, he hopes that helps.

Another shudder and another thrust. The omega humps in bed, gasping lightly, and he slides a hand down between his legs. Seán touches himself, mewling when those waves don’t stop coming, and he pants. The Irishman leaks precum, smearing his fingers, and he thrusts faster. His breathing breaks into moans, glassy eyes losing focus. Instinct takes over and he growls, wanting to be full. He jerks himself harder, toes curling, and he wants more. He whimpers, cock swollen, and the heat below his navel burns. Seán cries out, jizzing into his hand and underwear, and he spasms in the dark. He gasps at every wave, cheek resting against the pillow. The Irishman grimaces, high from his orgasm, but still hard. Fuck. Heats are so tiring and he’s already overwhelmed, not used to that anymore. Jesus christ, how do people handle this? Seán breathes heavily, a thin layer of sweat on his skin, and he turns around to be on his back. Maybe he can just wait for it to pass. Can he hold himself for three days? Shit, that’s pure torture.

When he tries sitting up, his vision swims. Seán’s trembling, feeling hot and cold at the same time, and it makes him nauseous. He won’t have the strength to keep up with this shit. Seán glances at a clock on a nightstand to his right, hazy eyes reading the time. It’s fucking one in the morning, everything is closed and his friends are dead asleep. He drags a hand over his face, closing his eyes. Okay, okay. Breathe. Breathe, Seán. Just fucking sleep. The Irishman frowns at himself, tossing left and right. Covering himself but then pushing away the sheets, too warm. The room smells of arousal, not helping him at all, and his limbs ache. Every slight movement is too loud in his ears, hypersensitive. He sweats and shakes like a leaf, half-lidded eyes staring at that clock. Hoping time to pass fast. The wolf inside him howls, craving exactly what Seán is trying to avoid.

He only knows one alpha and they’re not exactly close.

Seán caught his scent on one of his friends a while ago and that made him scrunch up his nose. His beta friend assured the Irishman that the alpha was a nice person but they only met once at a party. Seán was wary of him, not used to being close to someone like that, but he remembers how the werewolf minded his own business. They stole glances at the party and talked for a bit, but they kept their distance. Seán’s pretty sure his friend was trying to hook them up. Shit. Would he even dare? Would he really be that omega? There’s a really big chance of him making himself a goddamn fool. He whines, that arousal trickling down his inner thighs. Fuck, okay. Okay. The Irishman reaches for a drawer on the nightstand, taking his cell phone with trembling fingers. The artificial light illuminates Seán’s tired face and he shakes his head when calling someone at two in the morning. The long beeps make him more desperate, cursing. He swallows pride, throat dry, and then his lips part.

_“Hello?”_

The omega holds his breath when hearing a rough voice into his ear, fingers clenching around his cell phone, and his cock twitches. He’s had that phone number for a week, after that party. His friend insisted on that, for sure. There’s a silent beat and the man repeats himself, making Seán’s toes curl.

“I-... Uh,” he mumbles, words slurred. “It’s… It’s A-Abél, isn’t it? I-I don’t know if you remember me… I’m-”

_“Seán,”_ the alpha says. _“Yes, I remember… As much as I wanted us to talk, it’s two in the morning...”_

The brown-haired man knits his eyebrows, blinking heavy. Did he want them to talk? There’s another pause and he breathes through his mouth, grimacing when a moan comes out. Abél asks if he’s alright and the tips of Seán’s ears burn, covering his eyes with a hand. He mumbles something that not even the werewolf catches, wanting him to say it again.

“I-I need… Fuck, l-listen...” Seán murmurs, hating how his voice is shaking. “I’m in heat, alright? I-I haven’t h-had one in a long time and I j-just… I don’t know w-what to do. Can you… h-help with this?”

He hears Abél’s breathing against the cell phone, knowing he’s processing what he just heard. Seán holds back a groan, feeling ridiculous. This is a terrible idea. He’s embarrassed and desperate, he should just hang up and-

_“Are you safe?”_

It’s funny. He didn’t think Abél would ask about his safety, of all things. He was waiting for a _What the hell_ or _Are you insane_ type of question. Seán swallows again, nodding before whispering that he is. Abél grunts on the other end, satisfied, and he wants to know where the omega lives. The Irishman mutters his address, melting in bed, and he has to make an effort to talk. The alpha stays on the phone while getting ready and Seán listens shuffling, then his rough voice. Making sure he’s awake. The brown-haired man huffs a tired smile, oddly grounding himself with that. Abél only hangs up when leaving his house, saying he’ll get on his motorcycle. Seán wants to at least keep some dignity, so he gets up with weak legs, going to his dresser. He grabs a grey sweater, putting it over his head, and it gets warmer. He curses and he doesn’t have the strength to go back to bed, so he sits down on the floor.

Seán rests his head against the dresser, chest moving up and down, and the world spins. It’s so uncomfortable and intense, he wants this to go away.

It takes forty minutes for him to hear new footsteps in the hallway, so he huffs while getting up. Seán supports himself on the dresser, groaning, and he walks out of the bedroom like it’s a goddamn dream. There’s a knock on his door and he can smell the alpha already, pupils dilating. The brown-haired man wraps his hand around the doorknob but takes a deep breath, heart racing. When he finally opens it, his knees almost give out. The alpha stands before him and it’s visible the way he tenses up, nostrils flaring. His curly ginger hair falls down to his cheeks, brushing on the back of his neck, and there are so many freckles on his face. He’s wearing a leather jacket, mustard shirt underneath. Who the fuck wears a mustard shirt? Seán scowls at that, out of himself, and Abél’s green eyes gaze at him. He clenches his jaw, asking through gritted teeth if he can get inside. The Irishman opens the door some more, murmuring that he’s late before stepping back. Fuck, the whole apartment reeks of mating. Seán’s hormones are all over the place, arousal in the air. He looks down at Abél’s hands, seeing them locked into fists.

“H-Hi…” Seán whispers, doing his best not to pass out right there and then. God, is he leaning to the right? Stand still, you idiot.

“Hey,” Abél murmurs, swallowing and knitting his eyebrows. He moves a hand, showing a plastic bag to the omega. “I heard this can take a lot of energy, so I brought you some chocolate. I didn’t know which one you like, so there’s enough for you to choose.”

Seán frowns, staring at the taller man. The Irishman just called an alpha to fuck the shit out of him and he brings chocolate instead? Seán snorts, letting out a breathless chuckle, and Abél seems unphased. The ginger-haired man wants to know if he’s still certain of what he asked on the phone and that makes the boy blink at him. He breathes in, finding that citric scene delicious, and he nods. Abél gives him the bag then, whispering for him to sit on the couch and eat some. Seán doesn’t really understand what’s happening, he thought the alpha would be deep inside him at this point, but he says nothing. It’s odd but comforting. When he sits down with a sigh, Abél brings him a glass of water. He tells the alpha where his room is but he’s told to wait, scowling at that water. Seán unwraps a _Snickers_ , eating the damn chocolate like a grumpy child. He has no idea what Abél is doing in there but, by the time he comes back, the Irishman drank all the water and finished two sweets. There’s a warm wave coming, though, and Seán’s aching.

Abél calls for him, so he gets up, dragging his feet into his bedroom. Seán squints his eyes, lights on, but then his lips part at the sight. There’s a pile of blankets and pillows around the mattress, like a nest, and it looks ten times more inviting. Abél must sense Seán’s happiness because he grunts. The Irishman wants to lie there but he holds back the urge, looking back at the alpha. They exchange a look and the boy purses his lips, thinking.

“No knotting, a-alright?” he says. “Don’t do it, even if I ask for it… Do you understand?”

Abél nods once, hands on his pockets. Seán can tell the man is nervous just like him. It’s weird, seeing an alpha unsure. There’s something different in him. The ginger-haired man quietly moves towards an armchair, removing his shoes and slowly undressing. Seán gets dizzy, rush of cold under his skin, so he crawls in bed with a sigh. He closes his eyes, burying his face in a pillow, and it’s comfortable there. Safe in that nest of blankets. When the mattress shifts with a new weight, he sees Abél just in his underwear, sitting next to him. The alpha whispers he’ll touch him and Seán nods, shuddering when warm fingers slide under his sweater. The freckled man lifts him up and the Irishman frowns once more until he’s sitting on the man’s lap. Abél rolls up that outfit and the brown-haired man raises his arms to help, messy hair falling to his forehead. They’re face-to-face and the alpha keeps surprising him. He’s expecting a rough touch to break that silence but he’s met with a caress on his back. Abél buries his face in the crook of Seán’s neck, bringing him closer.

The omega is burning hot, barely keeping his eyes open. His chest hurts from a beating heart but Abél’s calm aura somehow soothes him. Seán can’t bring himself to fight back, melting in the man’s arms, and he rests his cheek against a freckled shoulder. Abél breathes into his scent, caressing his hair, and the Irishman’s agony settles down for a bit. He lets out a broken breath, wrapping his arms around Abél’s waist, and he sighs. They rub their noses against their skin, spreading their scent, and the alpha’s chest rumbles. All that noise in Seán’s mind turns into silence. It’s not too hard to figure it out that Abél never dealt with a heat before and the brown-haired man never had someone during one either. Everything is new. Seán’s pulled back from his thoughts when more arousal smears his thighs, making him whimper. He clenches his hands, shuffling, but Abél doesn’t hurry. Seán starts getting frustrated, despite liking how sweet it is. It’s a mess and he’s so confused.

“A-Abél…” he whines, resting his forehead against the man’s chest. “Don’t… D-Don’t make me beg…”

There’s a hum that comforts him and he sighs in relief when Abél’s hands go down to his waist, slowly pulling his boxer briefs. Seán lifts his hips to help and the copper-haired man cups his ass cheeks, staring at his body. The Irishman flushes from head to toes and Abél’s calloused fingers brush on his balls before going up. Seán bites his bottom lip and the alpha lightly squeezes the tip of his cock, seeing precum leaking already. He’s rock hard, wanting release. Abél grunts and Seán hides his face in the crook of his neck, mouth falling open when there’s fingers sliding into his ass. His arousal makes it easy, ready to be stretched, and the freckled man’s knuckles go deep inside. A wet sound in the air. Seán’s eyes roll back and he swears into the alpha’s ear, moving his hips. Abél slowly jerks him off, fingers scissoring him, and the Irishman sucks in air, wanting more. He quickens his pace, fucking himself into the man’s hand, and the copper-haired man growls. He whimpers when Abél pulls back, fingers glistening.

The alpha pushes down his own underwear and Seán’s mouth waters, falling back in bed. Abél crawls up to him and the Irishman feels his chest, down to his abdomen. He’s strong, muscles well-defined. Gorgeous. Seán thought that when they first met. He can’t deny that. Abél’s green eyes lock on sapphire and the omega spreads his legs, waiting. The alpha takes a deep breath and he’s gentle, pushing his cock inside. Seán arches his back, moaning that it feels good, and Abél keeps going. Knitting his eyebrows in concentration, cursing under his breath when burying deep. The Irishman’s fully stretched and his wolf sings in his heart, loving it. His eyes get teary, blinking up at the ceiling, and he holds the man’s arms. Abél’s nostrils flare, pursing his lips, and Seán runs a hand through his locks. He whispers that it’s alright, calming down the alpha, and they exchange a look. The ginger-haired man sighs, nodding, and he finally moves. Seán gasps, body immediately responding. There are sparks under his skin, buzzing with pleasure, and his hips buckle up.

“A-Ah, yes! Fuck me!” he mewls and Abél finds his pace, cock moving in and out. “Fuck!”

Their skin smack in the room and the freckled man groans, holding the Irishman’s waist when going faster. Seán grabs the sheets, knuckles turning white, and he raises his legs in the air. He shuts his eyes, throwing his head back, and his cock brushes against his stomach. He moans loudly, a sweet pressure building up, and he breathes hard through his mouth. It’s a mess, heat taking over, and Abél comes back down. Seán scratches his back, hearing him hiss and growl, and he smiles weakly. He knits his eyebrows, body tensing up, and it doesn’t take too long for him to cum. The Irishman jizzes over their stomachs and Abél slows down, watching him spasm in bed. Seán sucks in air, blinking tears away, and the warmth is still there. The freckled man asks if he’s alright, out of breath, and he mumbles _More._ Abél’s cock throbs inside him and he grunts, pulling back. Seán holds back a whimper, not liking that emptiness, but he’s softly told to turn around. He does just that, cheeks burning hot when staying on all fours.

Abél caresses the end of his back, thumb rubbing pale skin, and Seán hums. He relaxes, head hanging low, and the freckled man penetrates again. Abél snaps his hips hard and Seán shouts a moan, toes curling. There are hands on his waist, keeping him still, and the alpha rams into him with all his strength. Seán’s eyes turn white, mouth falling open, and he shuffles with every move. The bed frame hits against the wall and Abél growls. The brown-haired man lets out broken gasps, heart beating like a drum, and his arms give out. He bends down and he _feels_ Abél groaning, leaning down to join the Irishman. Seán drools on the pillow, ass up in the air, but a caress grounds him. The freckled man’s voice calls for him, making sure that he’s fine, and Seán can’t help but smile while muttering an answer. Abél brushes his lips on the Irishman’s shoulder, holding him close, and it’s a different type of warmth. It’s when the alpha strokes his cock that he cums a third time that night, shaking violently. Abél thrusts and then Seán feels him pulsing inside, unloading deep. There’s a choked moan into his ear and it’s so good to be full.

They’re breathing heavy, as if they ran a marathon, and Abél rests his forehead between the Irishman’s shoulder blades. That heat wave settles down, alleviating the omega, and he sighs. Abél pulls out with care and cum trickles down Seán’s ass, smearing pale thighs. He has goosebumps, crashing in bed, and the alpha lies down next to him with a huff. They don’t speak right away, putting themselves back together. Seán has a permanent grin on his face, exhausted as fuck but high from ecstasy. Mind not as hazy as before. That was perfect and exactly what he needed. He barely remembers closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep, but something nudges him. He grumbles, peeking an eye open to see Abél looking fucked. Ginger hair disheveled, freckles standing out from flushed cheeks. The omega stares through half-lidded eyes, lying on his stomach, and the alpha touches his forehead. Is he checking if Seán has a fever? He frowns. Abél murmurs something he doesn't quite catch, too tired, so he watches the man get up. Walking butt naked.

He blinks and the freckled man is there with a towel, gently turning him to be on his back. Seán complains with a whine, mumbling something about losing their scent, but Abél cleans him anyways. He moves the omega like a ragdoll, checking if there’s any bruise. God, what is he doing? Seán’s heart aches, dealing with something he didn’t ask for. Abél adjusts the nest, bringing the blankets closer to the Irishman, and he finally lies down again. The brown-haired man covers himself and they both get comfortable, shuffling in bed. There’s silence ringing in their ears, so different from that mess.

“Why are you being nice to me…?” Seán questions, eyes too heavy to keep them open. He can’t really see Abél’s reaction, just humming close, and there are knuckles brushing on his cheek. The boy holds back a pout, knitting his eyebrows. “I don’t like it…”

“Mm, I think you do.”

“Shut up.”

Seán falls asleep after that, heat giving him a break for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yall next Friday! :)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you like what I do, feel free to show me some support! Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  
> 


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops forgot to post yesterday!

It’s nearly midday by the time he wakes up, groggy from sleep. Seán hums, lying on his stomach, and he yawns. He takes a deep breath, liking how cozy he feels. The room is quiet, so he pats the other side of the bed, only to knit his eyebrows when feeling just sheets. Seán lifts his head with narrowed eyes, realizing he’s alone, and his heart skips a beat. A sudden wave of panic hits him, sitting up in confusion, and his face scrunches up. Seán looks around the room, breathing losing pace, and there’s a whine stuck in his throat. He grimaces, hands clenching around sheets, but he perks up when the door opens. Abél walks in rather alarmed, wearing just his jeans from last night, and Seán’s frustration fades away. He sighs, dragging a hand over his face, and the alpha murmurs something about his heartbeat. The brown-haired man shakes his head, embarrassed over that stupid fright. He mutters he’s fine, waving a hand, and the man purses his lips.

“I’m making breakfast,” Abél says. “You need to eat.”

Seán watches him go, leaving the door open, and he buries his face into his hands. Idiot. The Irishman gets up, wincing at how sore he is, but he makes his way to the bathroom. He empties his bladder and brushes his teeth before stepping into the shower, needing a cold water to wake him up. There’s a faint warmth running through his body, a sign that his heat is still very much there, but it’s doable. Seán replays last night’s memories, the tips of his ears burning. Jesus. He really did call an alpha to fuck him senseless, didn’t he? He’s losing his mind. It doesn’t help that Abél seems to be genuinely concerned about him. Seán puffs his cheeks, focusing in cleaning himself, and he washes his hair. He ignores a disappointment in his heart, knowing he’s getting rid of the man’s scent. Seán dries himself and picks up a white shirt with some boxers, only then making his way to the open kitchen.

He sniffs and the smell of eggs fills his lungs, seeing Abél’s back behind a counter. The brown-haired man looks at his round table, everything set, and he huffs. The freckled man turns around to place the food on a plate and Seán scratches his beard, unsure of what to do in his own home. He makes his way towards the coffee maker, pouring some into a mug, and they both sit down across from each other. There’s quiet and Seán can’t really look him in the eyes, tightening his hold on the mug. The food smells delicious but there’s a small tension in the air, now that there’s no sexual urge. They’re strangers. He barely knows a thing about Abél. What did he say at that party, about his work? Isn’t he a painter? Of walls or something? 

“This… is awkward,” Seán declares, staring at that plate of scrambled eggs.

Abél runs a hand through his locks and that makes the boy look up, seeing those strands falling back. He grunts. “It’s not how I wanted things to go.”

The Irishman watches him serve himself, digging into the food. It hits him that he barely paid attention to Abél’s physique. He just wanted to get off last night, anxious to get it done. Now that things are calmer, he admires the alpha with curiosity. There’s a cut on his left eyebrow and his beard is full, well trimmed. A mole on the corner of his left eye and a couple on his right cheek. His scent reminds Seán of sicilian lemon and that after-rain air. It’s fresh but sharp. Abél’s freckles go down to his shoulders and the Irishman’s eyes fall to his chest. The man clears his throat and Seán flushes, caught staring. He takes a sip from his drink before eating breakfast, pretending everything is just fine. There’s a hint of a smile on Abél’s face but he says nothing about it. They both still glances at one another, though, and that makes Seán snort. He ends up pulling a conversation and Abél mostly hums, but it’s not bad. He finds himself chuckling, that tension slowly dissipating, and he remembers that call last night.

“Did you want to talk to me? After that party?”

Abél stares at him, honesty in his green eyes when he nods. “Yes, but you seemed… uncomfortable near me.”

Seán makes a face. ”My friend tricked me, I didn’t know you were coming…. It threw me off.”

He also explains that he forgot his annual dose and maybe that’s why the omega was so upset lately. Abél is curious as to why he’s been taking those and Seán shrugs. Omegas are rare enough as it is, he doesn’t want a spotlight on his face. Werewolves like him are not mistreated. They’re seen as special and he hates that. He talks between bites, waving his hands in frustration, but damn that’s a nice breakfast. Seán finishes everything, mug empty, and Abél snorts while listening to him. The Irishman groans after his rant and the freckled man seems deep in thought.

“We don’t want that to define who we really are,” is what he whispers and Seán perks up at that. “You’re as capable as any other werewolf, if not more.”

The brown-haired man beams, letting out a loud _Yes_ , excited that the other understands. There’s a pause and the alpha moves his chin up, saying his pupils are wide. Seán touches his cheek, self-conscious, and there’s another wave of heat ahead. He groans, that warmth increasing, and his visions swims. The Irishman complains about it, hating how sick it feels, and Abél gets up to be next to him. He touches Seán’s forehead again, then his neck, noticing how his temperature is changing. The brown-haired man lets out a hot breath, limbs heavy. The freckled man puts Seán’s arms around his shoulders and the boy huffs when being picked up. Abél holds him bridal-style and the Irishman drowns in his scent, running a hand through those soft locks. He hums and they walk into the bedroom where that nest is. The alpha puts Seán near the edge of the mattress but the omega knits his eyebrows when he doesn’t join. The Irishman lets Abél remove his boxers and he bends his legs, feet planted on bed. The freckled man caresses his thighs before kneeling on the floor and Seán’s heart skips a beat.

Abél leans in between the Irishman’s legs, brushing his lips on daisy skin. The omega chuckles, tensing up at a ticklish spot, and he feels the man’s smile against his thigh. He half snickers, half sighs at how good it is. Abél’s beard lightly scratching. The alpha kisses him there and Seán blushes, swallowing hard. Fuck. That agony comes back, temperature rising, and his soft cock grows. He swears under his breath, asshole self-lubricating, and Abél watches it all. He clenches his ass, as if wanting it to stop, and there’s a growl. The copper-haired man keeps rubbing his thumbs on the Irishman’s thighs. Going down to lick the tip of Seán’s cock. He gasps, legs closing a bit without thinking, but Abél adjusts him better. Seán catches a glimpse of his split tongue before resting his back on the mattress, moaning at the ceiling. Abél takes him in his mouth, humming and calmly moving his head. Whimpers leave his lips, highly sensitive. The man pulls back to give attention to Seán’s balls, lightly biting and sucking on them. The Irishman’s chest rises up and down, breathing speeding up.

“A-Abél…” he moans, arching his back when the alpha licks his asshole. Wet tongue sliding in, sending waves of pleasure. “Oh, g-god.”

Seán’s hands find Abél’s hair, tugging on curls, and a grunt sends shivers down his spine. The freckled man eats him out, burying his face there with want, and the Irishman pants in the room. His cock throbs, smearing his stomach with precum. He lifts his hips, wanting more, and Abél holds his waist to suck harder. Seán lets out hoarse moans, moving his legs to be over the man’s shoulders, and he shuffles in bed. He whimpers when the alpha licks up to his balls, finding his way back to his cock for a moment. Seán’s shaking, half-lidded eyes focusing on nothing, and he spasms with every touch. Abél is greedy, swallowing saliva and precum, and he tightens his hold. Half-moon marks kissing Seán’s waist. The copper-haired man adds more pressure, sliding a thumb into his ass, and the Irishman’s eyes roll back. Abél’s tongue fucks him shamelessly and the heat is suffocating. That sweet burn below his navel drives him insane. Seán sobs, balls tensing up, and his mouth falls open in a silent scream. He jizzes hard, white strings falling onto his shirt. Up to his chest. His cock pulses, orgasm overwhelming him, and his chest hurts. Abél moves to suck him, swallowing cum, and Seán’s gasp is broken.

There’s a string of saliva between the freckled man’s lips and his cock, making him groan. Abél licks his mouth, crawling up to the omega with a smirk. Seán’s trying to catch his breath but he lightly punches the man’s chest, arm falling back in bed with a soft thud.

“S-Shut… up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” God, Abél’s voice shouldn’t be that much of a turn on, rough from eating him out. He leans down and Seán’s heart flutters when the man pecks his cheek, down to his jaw and earlobe. “I like tasting you.”

Seán closes his glassy eyes, moaning weakly, and Abél’s mouth finds his neck easily. He cups the back of the alpha’s head, locking his legs around his waist. The freckled man licks him there with a deep hum, hair brushing on Seán’s cheek. They end up embracing each other, limbs tangled, and his weight is welcome above the omega. It shouldn’t be. Not that fast. Seán feels Abél rubbing his nose on the crook of his neck and he finds himself responding to it. He does the same, spreading their scents once more. He stares at the man’s neck, tentatively lolling his own tongue out, and he licks him there. Abél gasps but doesn’t move away, only jumpy for a split second. Seán does it again, planting open-mouthed kisses on freckled skin, and the alpha rumbles against his chest. They stay like that, soothing one another, and the Irishman feels safe. Protected in those arms.

He knows that Abél is hard, bulge brushing down his navel, so he flips them around with a huff. Seán smiles, sitting on his lap, and the alpha’s hands find his waist. The Irishman takes them in his, leaning down while placing the man’s arms above his head, and his grin widens. Abél growls softly, interest clear in his eyes, and Seán leans in to mark the man with more hickeys. He brushes his lips on the freckled man’s cheek, moving just enough to avoid his lips. The Irishman tells him not to move, letting go of his wrists. Abél stays still, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. Seán’s fingers run on his chest, taking his time to admire him. The alpha takes a deep breath, chest rising as if to show his physic better, and the omega chuckles at that. It does the trick, liking what he sees, and Abél senses that. He didn’t plan on them courting but he ignores that thought as soon as it came, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Seán tugs on the alpha’s pants, unzipping them while staring at those green eyes. He’s slow, pushing his jeans down to his thighs. Enough to make his mouth water. Abél’s cock is long and girthy, head red from being neglected. The brown-haired man wraps his fingers around it, feeling its warmth, and Abél sighs when he tentatively moves. Seán strokes his shaft, himself getting hard again with that neverending wave. He lifts his hips when the freckled man leaks precum, adjusting himself to take it, and they both groan when he goes down. Seán’s fully stretched with Abél’s cock, placing his arms over the man’s chest for support. He throws his head back and he rides the alpha, panting in the room. Abél knits his eyebrows, body shuffling, and Seán closes his eyes while speeding up. God, that feels so good. He moves his hips in long thrusts, showing off, and Abél groans underneath him. A breathless laugh falls from the Irishman’s mouth, changing pace on purpose. His own cock wanting nothing more than that sweet release, but he teases the alpha. Seán lifts his body, feeling just the tip of Abél’s dick inside, only to slide back down. _Painfully_ slow.

“S-Seán…” the ginger-haired man moans and there’s a hand on the omega’s hips. He snaps his eyes open, putting it back into place, and he shakes his head at Abél. Seán repeats that order and the man clenches his hands into fists, growling. “You’re only making this h-harder on yourself...”

“Oh, yeah?” the Irishman smiles, noses brushing. “Then w-why are you moaning so much?”

Abél gasps at a stronger thrust and they lock their gaze, hot breath hitting their cheeks. Their skin slap in the room and Seán can’t help but snickers, enjoying it. The copper-haired man wants to touch him so bad, twitching underneath, but the omega stays in control. He mewls and Abél’s lets out a broken swear when he cums, filling the omega up. Seán’s eyes flutter, close to climax, and his thighs tremble. The brown-haired man gasps for air, tugging on sheets, and he jizzes again. His hips twitch, asshole clenching, and Abél grunts. Both overstimulated. Seán mumbles he can touch now and the alpha immediately pulls him into a hug, biting his neck before turning them around. The Irishman laughs more, out of breath, and there’s cum trickling down his thighs. Abél licks his throat, ripping out a last moan from the omega, and he can’t tell their scents apart anymore. Seán whines when the alpha makes a move to pull out, tightening their hold, so Abél stays. They exchange a look, flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. The Irishman messes with the man’s hair, tugging on his beard, and he wonders how the alpha looks like as a wolf. When he asks that, Abél whispers that maybe, one day, he’ll see it for himself.

Seán huffs with a smile, heart clenching, but a buzzing sound calls his attention. They both look to the right and the Irishman shuffles a bit, stretching an arm out of bed to grab his cell phone on the floor. He curses at the name on screen, unlocking it to accept the call.

_“Hey, where have you been?”_

“Robin, hi…” Seán replies, placing a finger over his lips so Abél will stay quiet. The man arches an eyebrow, listening. “I’m fine, I’m fine…. Just… I took a week off.”

_“Is everything okay?”_

“Yes, I-” There’s mischief on the freckled man’s eyes and he moves his hips, soft cock still inside him. Seán gasps a moan, interrupting him. There’s a long pause on the other end before Robin asks if there’s someone there. The brown-haired man groans, lightly punching Abél only to hear him snort. “Y-Yeah, I’m… Forgot my dose. Abél is here…”

They both can practically feel Robin’s energy through the call and the alpha hums with a small smile when his friend starts asking tons of questions. He wants to know _how_ and _when_ did that happen, saying he was right about them at the party. Seán rolls his eyes, saying is not like that, but Robin seems convinced he’s a matchmaker. The Irishman ignores all that, just looking up at Abél, and a question catches his attention. The beta asks if the alpha is taking care of him and that makes his heart flutters, lips parting. He tugs on the man’s beard and Abél waits, caressing his sides.

“Yeah…” he whispers. “He’s taking good care of me.”

Seán mumbles they’ll talk more later before hanging up and it almost sounds like Abél purrs, content when burying his face in the crook of his neck.

The omega snickers, feeling ticklish, and he flips them back around with a grin.


	3. To Be Vulnerable is Needed The Most

In the night, they order pizza.

Seán’s heat calmed down after another round and they both showered separately. He’s a little bored, so they’re in the living room while choosing something to watch. Abél is on the far end of the couch and Seán is lying down, resting his head on a cushion. There’s a blanket over him, falling on the alpha’s lap, and it’s strangely cozy. The brown-haired man devours a piece of pizza, hungry after losing so much energy. Apparently, he’s stuck with an aloof, though. Abél hasn’t seen anything that he suggests, making the decision even harder. Seán has a sudden urge to show him a bunch of things, laughing at how frustrating it is. The freckled man shrugs, accepting anything, and the omega groans dramatically. Still, they end up choosing Brooklyn 99 and they eat in the dark apartment, just the artificial tv light casting onto them. Seán’s snugglish, with heavy eyelids, and it’s nice as hell. Abél’s amused by the show, paying attention to it, and the Irishman finds it cute how focused he looks.

The omega curls perfectly, melting in the couch, and Abél rubs a thumb on the boy’s ankle. Under the blanket. It soothes him, liking how calm everything is, and Seán eats more of those chocolates the man bought it for him. He’s content, full and warm. They watch a couple of episodes but the brown-haired man ends up falling asleep, lulled by that caress. There are no dreams, sleeping too heavy, and time slips through his fingers. His face scrunches up a couple of times, eyes moving fast behind eyelids, and he wakes up with a touch on his forehead. A long whine leaves his mouth, grimacing at how cold he is. He’s disoriented, mind foggy, and there’s a low voice too close from him. Seán tries opening his eyes, just catching a silhouette for a second. He whimpers again, fatiguing. There are arms underneath him, making a motion to pick him up, but Seán groans while pushing it away. He mumbles something incoherent, weak hands shoving the person.

“Seán,” the boy hears. “You have a fever… Let’s get you in bed.”

“N-No…” The Irishman scowls when he’s finally picked up and his nostrils flare, drowning in that scent that screams alpha. _Alpha_. No. He doesn’t want that. No alphas. Alarms ring in his mind, heart racing against his ribcage, and he thrashes himself. Seán tears up with frustration, feeling too heavy, and he growls under his breath. “Let me g-go!”

The Irishman tugs on Abél’s hair and there’s a grunt, but the man doesn’t let go of him. They walk into the bedroom and Seán’s placed in bed, the whole world spinning. He’s nauseous, a weak groan leaving dry lips, and he’s trembling like a leaf. That peace from before quickly disappears and it’s replaced with fear. He keeps babbling and his thoughts are scattered, senses all over the place. Goddamnit. What the fuck is he doing? Letting an alpha taking care of him. Fucking ridiculous. He wouldn’t allow that to happen with a clear head, he’s sure of it. Everything is a lie. This is all just the heat. Nothing between them is real and it’s just one taking advantage of the other, isn’t it? Seán crawls out of bed, falling on the floor with a thud, and he sits up with a heavy breathing. The room _stink_ s of sex and his heart beats fast, hyperventilating. He clenches his hands into fists, gasping for air, and his chest _hurts_. Seán shakes his head, which only makes everything worse. He covers his face and pulls his legs up, back resting against the mattress. The only sounds in the room arre his desperate hiccups, sucking in air, and he shivers violently.

Seán hears the alpha calling for him and he holds back a whimper, covering the back of his neck out of instinct. A weak spot that makes them submissive. The alpha calls again, softly and closer. The Irishman lets out a painful moan, arms and legs aching. Not real. He’s so fucking stupid. The alpha needs to _go._ He doesn’t want to be seen like this. Not like this. So needy. It’s so fucking embarrassing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It’s hard to breathe. It hurts. He hears the other werewolf crouching down in front of him and he tries making himself smaller, gritting his teeth.

“Look at me,” the alpha whispers but the omega keeps squirming with a scowl. “I’m not using you, do you understand? I won’t leave you like this.”

Seán frowns even more, not realizing that he said all those things out loud, but he glances at those emerald eyes. He’s told to take a deep breath and he watches the alpha’s chest move up and down. Breathe in. Seán blinks tears away, damp eyelashes batting on pale skin. Breathe out. It comes out broken, his own chest still spasming every now and then. The alpha continues nonetheless, eventually sitting down across from Seán. He doesn’t touch the omega and they stay in silence. Breathe. The Irishman swallows, unclenching his hands, and he rests his forehead on his knees. Okay. Please, relax. Another deep breath and he can hear the alpha doing the same, both exhaling together. Cold runs down his spine from the fever, a thin layer of sweat making itself known on his body. When he raises his head, the ginger-haired man is staring back at him. Abél. Right. It’s him. It’s just him. Seán relaxes and the freckled man tentatively moves his hand towards the omega. A question in his eyes. The Irishman sighs, letting him cup his left cheek, and it’s hard. It’s so hard not to lean into that touch. That warm hand, caressing him there.

The wolf in him longs for that affection. A howl is stuck in his throat and he even opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Instead, his vision turns darker by the second and he relaxes too much. His body goes slack and the next time he opens his eyes, there’s static in his mind. The Irishman blinks hard, trying to gather his bearings. He’s in bed, mattress soft underneath him. Abél is sitting next to him, perking up when the boy wakes up. Seán purses his lips, realizing he passed out. Ah, shit. He’s sweating, hair sticking to his forehead, and it’s so fucking cold. Abél whispers for him to drink some water, showing a pill, and Seán doesn’t have the strength to stop him from placing it in his mouth. It hurts to swallow but he drinks it, cup shaking in his hand, and Abél pulls more blankets to cover him.

God, how can Abél deal with that shit? The omega is not like that but his emotions are all over the place, easily getting upset. The freckled man didn’t sign up for that. He’s ruining everything. The Irishman curls his fingers and toes, wanting warmth. He’s so fucking tired. When will this end? Abél gets up and his heart clenches, not seeing him anymore. He’s being an asshole and yet the alpha is patient. Despite everything that he said, he doesn’t want to be alone. Seán’s wolf cries out, hearing the alpha opening the bedroom door.

“Bell,” a nickname rolls out his tongue without a second thought, hazy eyes seeking for him in the dark. “Don’t… W-where...”

“I’m right here.”

The copper-haired man shows up on the other side of the bed, mattress dipping slightly, and Seán pushes the blankets so he can get closer. Abél’s arms wrap around his waist without hesitation, both trapped in a cocoon, and the boy tucks his face under the man’s chin. He hugs the alpha, breathing into his scent, and he’s _so_ warm. Seán tries apologizing but Abél shushes him, kissing the boy’s damp forehead. There are fingers caressing his hair and the Irishman doesn’t know what he did to deserve that. As sweet as that is, it fucking sucks to have a fever that intense. An eternity passes before he feels just slightly better, managing to stay still so they can sleep for a bit. The night turns into a blur but Abél doesn’t leave his side. Seán dozes off a few times and he doesn’t know when his fever ends, but in the morning his mind is clearer. He’s exhausted but he sighs in relief, stirring himself awake. The omega blinks, seeing Abél fast asleep next to him. Lightly snoring on his stomach, mouth ajar. Seán’s eyes fall down between them, only to see their hands entwined. He frowns, memories hazy, but he thinks he asked for that.

Abél is nothing like he thought he would be, is he? The Irishman didn’t expect so much patience and affection. He likes that. He really does and that’s _scary_. The omega sighs, untangling their fingers with care. Abél doesn’t stir. He’s all gross, sweating all night, so he pushes the covers away to get fresh air. Seán quietly gets up, rubbing his eyes and stretching, and he goes to the bathroom to wash his face. He pees and brushes his teeth, refreshing himself with a well deserved shower, and the alpha is still asleep when he comes back. Seán puts on clean boxers and he eyes the man’s shirt over an armchair. God, what an awful color that is. He rubs the back of his neck with a towel, though, thinking. He glances at Abél, making sure he’s really asleep, then purses his lips before taking that mustard shirt. The brown-haired man presses the fabric against his nose, sniffing, and he closes his eyes for a moment at how good that scent is. He ends up leaving the bedroom while putting it over his head, wearing it for today. He tells himself that Abél’s scent helps with the heat. No other reason.

He passes by the living room, feet walking on wooden floor, and morning light casts into the apartment through those floor-to-ceiling windows. Seán goes to kitchen, running his hand through damp hair. He opens the fridge, taking out some eggs and cheese. It’s undeniable how much Abél has helped, no matter what he thinks. He’ll make some omelets as an apology, wanting to express that he’s truly grateful. Seán quietly chops some tomatoes and other ingredients before stirring the eggs with them, pan heating next to him on the stove. There’s water heating up as well for Abél’s tea and he hums under his breath while cooking. He sets the table, placing some fruits on a bowl as well and orange juice. Seán’s distracted, cooking a second omelet, when he hears the bedroom door close. He turns around and the alpha is across the apartment, walking shirtless towards the kitchen. The Irishman swallows, focusing on finishing the food. Abél shows up right next to him once he’s done and the boy lets out a shy _Good morning_ , eyes flickering back at the stove.

“Morning,” the freckled man replies, frowning. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

Seán’s cheeks redden and Abél’s fingers tug on the hem of it, pulling the boy closer. He clears his throat, moving away with that omelet in a plate. “Y-Yeah, sorry. I grabbed the first thing I saw. I made breakfast! C’mon, sit.”

Abél grunts under his breath but follows and Seán tries not thinking too much over a contentment in the man’s energy. They both sit down and the omega drinks his coffee before chewing on an omelet, glancing at the alpha. Abél’s hair is disheveled, copper curls shining with that morning light. He must be tired too and yet he’s so calm. He eats, thanking the boy for the food, and Seán huffs with a smile. Butterflies bloom in his stomach, new emotions making itself a home in his heart.

“How are you feeling?” Abél breaks the silence.

“Better,” the boy sighs before pursing his lips. “I… I’m sorry. I haven’t made things easy on you. Thank you… Really.” They exchange a look and the man exhales deeply, lazily blinking at him while nodding. There’s serenity in the air, completely different from their night, and it’s all very home-y. Seán hums, smiling to himself. “You have a lot of brownie points, did you know that?”

Abél perks up at that, raising an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Mmhm.”

They both grin at one another and the alpha digs more into his food. Seán rests an elbow against the round table, cheek on a hand, and he sighs while mumbling it’s been a crazy couple of days. Abél half shrugs, thinking it had its moments. Seán chuckles, shaking his head, and they talk some more in that morning. Both without any hurry to get up, even though their plates and mugs are empty. Just leaning against the table, lazily enjoying their time. The ginger-haired man brushes his foot on Seán’s and his heart skips a beat, caught off guard. Abél doesn’t say anything but stares at him, waiting if the boy will pull back. The Irishman blinks at him, relaxing again, and he lets the alpha lock their feet under the table. Brushing on the back of his ankle. He huffs, the tips of his ears burning but finding that stupid. Stupidly adorable.

Abél continues their conversation as if nothing is happening.

There’s still one day left for Seán’s heat to end but he’s more grounded than before, aware of his surroundings and not taken over by emotions so quickly. It’s a relief, really, and Abél’s glad he’s feeling better when he brings that up. Truth is, Seán has no idea what they’ll do once this is over. Will it be awkward? Is it still? Will Abél want to see him after this? Does _he_ want to see Abél? The freckled man did say he didn’t plan things to go that way. Jesus, when did he start having so many doubts and feel insecure? It’s giving him a headache. The alpha brings him back to reality, getting up to wash the dishes, and Seán follows to help as well. He’s sure that Abél can sense his sudden worry, so he thinks of something else to say. The Irishman asks how he met his friend, Robin, and the man murmurs they studied together back in college. It was the beta that reached out to him a while ago, mentioning Seán, so they started talking again. The brown-haired man snorts. Robin was not smooth at all. They keep shooting questions at one another as if they’re teenagers again, taking care of the dishes together as if it’s their routine.

All the time, Seán brushes away those doubts, not wanting last night to repeat itself.

Later, when the Irishman’s on heat, the alpha takes him against a wall. Brick against the boy’s back, wearing just the man’s shirt while Abél thrusts into him. His nails leave half-moon marks on the alpha’s arms and he moans, shuffling with their moves. The freckled man’s pants are down to his legs and he’s holding the omega up, legs locked around him. He’s breathing heavy against Seán’s neck, skin-to-skin. The Irishman remembers the things he said last night in a haze and It’s like the alpha wants to prove that he was wrong. Seán mewls his name, their warmth overpowering, and he comes undone right there and then. It’s a melody that they already know. Abél reaches his climax, kissing Seán’s neck, and it’s pure bliss. He bites the man’s earlobe, humming, and it’s the alpha that cleans them up with care.

They spend the day watching movies on the couch, Seán desperately distracts himself. They’re sitting next to each other and Abél is not smooth when stretching, placing an arm around the boy’s shoulders. Seán holds back a snort, biting his bottom lip. It’s funny. He was being rammed against a wall just a while ago and yet they’re still testing the waters. He thinks for a moment before leaning against the alpha’s touch, head on his shoulder, and they both get comfortable. Seán stops paying attention to the movie, listening to Abél’s breathing instead. How he gently rises with every breath. The omega’s own lungs fill with the alpha’s scent, pupils dilating, and his body relaxes like that. The Irishman’s eyelids grow heavier with each passing second and he can’t help but growl softly under his breath. A low sound that rumbles in his chest, up to his throat. Seán moves his head up, nose nuzzling on the alpha’s neck, and there’s a soft snort in the air. There are fingers running through his hair and he growls more, stretching that sound from contentment, and it’s so good not to worry about anything. Seán wishes he could stay like that, without overthinking.

There’s a buzzing sound that makes Abél move a little and he grimaces, grumbling something incoherent to make him stop. God, it’s like he’s on drugs. Intoxicated by that citric scent. His lips part, wanting to lick that freckled skin, but an artificial light calls his attention. Seán frowns, looking down to see Abél typing something on his cell phone. It doesn’t register right away, glassy eyes making it difficult to read, so he focuses some more until the screen comes into view. Someone texted about Abél having some work available today but the copper-haired man just replied that he can’t. That something came up. Abél locks the screen before placing the cell phone back on the coffee table, nonchalant, and Seán’s frown only deepens. He blinks, coming down from that high, and thoughts flood back into his mind. The brown-haired man is wasting the man’s time. He’s keeping Abél there, isn’t he? He completely forgot about the world outside. Jesus christ, Seán is being so unbelievably selfish. What is wrong with him?

“Seán?”

“Why did you do that?” the brown-haired asks, straightening himself on the couch. “You should go.“

Abél frowns as well, blinking at the omega. Seán purses his lips, trying to brush away that drowsiness, and he looks away. There’s a moment of silence before the alpha tilts his head, thinking to himself. The movie is just a background noise at this point, both forgetting about it. Seán pulls his legs up, making himself as small as possible with a sigh. The freckled man moves closer and then, there’s a hand under his chin. The Irishman’s heart clenches and Abél lightly turn his face so they can lock their gaze, fingers brushing on his beard. The man’s voice is low, speaking calmly.

“You called me, asking for something that I know I could have refused.” The way Abél looks at him is intense, full of warmth. It’s like he knows something that Seán doesn’t and it leaves him speechless. “We’re grown-ups, I know what I’m doing. I want to be here.”

The brown-haired man swallows and nods, feeling a caress on his chin that makes the butterflies in his stomach flap their wings. Something tells him that, if he said they still don’t know each other very well, Abél wouldn’t like it, so he remains silent.

Seán comes to the conclusion, though, that he’s a terrible alpha.


	4. Lemon Grass and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for all the sweet comments and kudos! glad you guys seem to like this! ;u;

“Were you born a wolf?”

They’re in that nest of blankets, after having some Chinese Food for dinner, and the omega’s question is barely a whisper. Staring at that moon, peeking from a window across the bedroom. They’re both lying on their backs, as if waiting for Seán’s heat to spike up again to do something. The Irishman turns his face to see the copper-haired man taking a deep breath, an arm resting behind his head, and he nods. He tells the omega that he lived in Italy and that his mother taught him everything he knows. Seán hums, smiling at his own memory, and he murmurs that he was also born as one. Not bitten. The brown-haired man remembers how he’d run around in their garden, his brothers and sisters playing somewhere. They weren’t really close, as odd as that may be for a pack. Seán was the only omega of the family, so he thinks that was difficult in their eyes. Abél doesn’t like hearing that but the boy chuckles.

“I had a big garden, I had fun on my own,” he tells. “It took me a long time to shift for the first time too, almost gave my mum a heart attack.”

The alpha huffs and they whisper a few more childhood stories, something about the night loosening their tongues. Seán finds himself in another one of those calm and sweet moments, something he never expected it to happen. He can feel his heat nearly over, nothing really under his skin now, so he whispers for them to catch some sleep. Seán turns to be on his side, back towards the alpha, and they mumble a goodnight. It takes a while for their hearts to slow down, both aware of one another. The brown-haired man shuts his eyes with a sigh, knowing that tomorrow Abél will leave. He still doesn’t know what to do with that thought but he does fall asleep, body going slack in bed. Seán dreams as a wolf, running in a forest without fears. He jumps over fallen trees, panting. Leaves rustling as he goes. He stops over a rock and the omega howls, throwing his head back. It echoes between trees. The wolf whimpers, paws shuffling as he waits for something, and his heart beats faster when there’s another howl.

Seán jolts himself awake, gasping under his breath. Throat itching. He looks around the room with half-lidded eyes, running a hand through his hair. When the Irishman turns his face to the side, he sees Abél sitting in bed staring at him with an intent gaze. Seán knits his eyebrows, brushing that dream away, and he groans while pushing himself up as well. The ginger-haired man clenches his jaw, muttering that Seán was grunting in his sleep. The omega rubs the back of his neck, an  _ Oh _ falling from his lips. Abél’s shoulders are tense so the boy apologizes for worrying him. The freckled man grunts, excusing himself to the bathroom, and Seán falls back in bed with a huff. God. The warmth he feels is nothing in comparison to when it began. It’s so weak and he’s so tired, the end of heat crushing down on him. That’s it. Abél will leave and he’ll go back to his normal life. Seán puffs air from his cheeks, staring at the ceiling. He closes his eyes for a second, breathing deep. He wants to melt in that bed, surrounded by their scent. He doesn’t want to move.

Alas, his bladder makes him get up. Seán scowls at himself and Abél comes out of the bathroom the moment he walks up to it, leaving space for him to enter. The omega grumbles and closes the door to refresh himself. It hits him that he’s still with the man’s shirt. Seán touches the fabric, looking at it in the mirror, and he purses his lips. It shouldn’t upset him so much for taking it off. It really shouldn’t. The Irishman shakes his head before brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder, not taking too long because he’s dying to go back to bed. He brings Abél’s shirt with him, but places over a chair in the bedroom without a word. Both wearing just boxer briefs. Seán falls face down into that bed, pillow soft against his cheek, and brown hair has fallen over his forehead. The alpha is on his side and the Irishman sees him looking at that shirt, fidgeting with his fingers with a scowl. Something about that morning is different, a bit heavier. It’s like they want to say something but they don’t know how to start. Where do they go from there. Seán’s heart aches, anxiety settling in, and he can feel the alpha’s gaze on him. He clenches his hands around the pillow, silence too heavy.

“One more time,” the omega blurts out, doing something he didn’t think he would. Begging. “Before you go.”

Seán swallows hard, throat closing, and the tips of his ears burn with shame. Another silent beat and the mattress shuffle when Abél moves. He touches the omega’s face, leaning down, and they exchange a look. Seán’s tense and those emerald eyes stare right at him. The freckled man caresses his cheek and his expression softens, as if he found what he was looking for in the omega.

“Okay,” is what he whispers and his tone of voice makes Seán exhales, unclenching his hands. “If that’s what you really want… I would like that.”

The brown-haired man nods once, turning around to be on his back, and Abél slowly moves closer. Looming over the omega. Seán lets out a shaky breath, relaxing, and his fingers go up to the man’s hair. Tucking strands of copper behind his ear, only to watch some of them fall back in place. He can’t help but smile and the alpha leans in with a hum, breathing on the Irishman’s skin. Abél kisses his cheek, down to his neck, and everything is incredibly slow. Seán hugs him so they’re chest-to-chest, and they both just…  _ breathe. _ It’s like that first night, when the Irishman was so overwhelmed. Abél held him until he was calmer. It was so soothing. The brown-haired man caresses the back of his head, legs adjusting. The freckled man sighs into the crook of his neck, heart at ease, and a hand goes down to the Irishman’s thigh. Pulling it up to be around his waist. Seán’s eyes close, enjoying the feeling, and Abél rests on top of him. A warm weight that the omega embraces it.

Seán kisses the alpha’s neck back, tongue brushing on freckled skin, and there’s a low growl. They tease one another that way, without any hurry. Roaming hands through their bodies, rubbing their cheeks against each other. Spreading their scent. Seán’s pupils widen and, when Abél’s fingers brush on his nipple, his hips buckle up. The ginger-haired man bites his neck harder, playing with him, and the Irishman moans. They lazily move their hips and the alpha pushes himself up just enough to look at the brown-haired man. Abél rests his forehead against the omega’s and his eyes flutter, tightening their hold. It’s such an intimate gesture between wolves. They let out hot puffs of air and Seán touches the man’s chest, listening to a racing heart that matches his. He wants to get lost in delight, sighing and letting their bodies speak in that lazy morning. When they’re skin-to-skin, they sigh in unison. He matches Abél’s hunger and melody falls from pink lips, fingers stretching him.

It’s different.

The alpha is being way more careful, gently penetrating the omega, and his touches are light. When they move, it’s profound. Thrusts still making Seán see stars, but it’s not rash like their other times. Seán’s eyes roll back, whole body arching. With every breath they take, chests rising, their hips move together. It’s obscene how slow it is and yet it leaves the Irishman trembling with desire. Abél tucks his face under Seán’s chin, no space between them, and the omega’s legs lock tight around him. The brown-haired man moans, mouth wide open. Eyebrows knit and eyes closed. The alpha mewls into his ear and Seán takes another inch of his cock, sliding deeper. The freckled man thrusts and stops. Thrusts and stops. The Irishman breathes out through his mouth, the corners of his eyes burning with unshed tears. They stay still for a few seconds and it feels like Seán’s heart will burst into his chest. It’s intense without being violent, driven only by lust. Abél pecks his neck and the omega whimpers, hugging him while they move. That sweet friction between their bodies makes him moan louder, grabbing the man’s shoulders.

“I’m-” Seán pants, face scrunching up in pleasure when Abél speeds up a bit. “Mngh, fuck… That feels s-so good. I’m close! I’m c-close…”

“You’re so beautiful,” the alpha murmurs.

“B-Bell…”

Abél growls and the brown-haired man lets out a keening sound, jizzing onto their stomachs. His asshole clenches, hips jerking. The copper-haired man gasps, freezing in place, and he unloads inside the Irishman with a broken moan. Seán sucks in air, brushing his lips on the man’s temple. They spasm, feeling waves of pleasure, and a lazy smile shows on the Irishman’s face. They sigh, catching their breath, and Abél doesn’t move from where he is. He looks down at Seán with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. The omega mumbles for him to stay a little longer, damp eyelashes batting against porcelain skin. It doesn’t take much effort for Abél to accept, already nodding and resting their foreheads together. Seán caresses his back and he wishes for time to pass slowly. That it takes a small infinity to hear every tick of a clock. The sense of peace that comes over him is out of that world, blinking heavily at the ceiling. The alpha’s heart beating against his, soothing their minds.

None of them doze off and Seán can tell they’re both thinking, prolonging a goodbye. After a moment, though, Abél pulls out. Even though the Irishman says he doesn’t have to, the man cleans them and asks if the omega is alright. Seán huffs, nodding. The heat is over, he’s sure of it. No more aching body and sweating like crazy, at least. He picks up his underwear, getting up to search for a thin long-sleeved shirt. Abél’s quiet, walking up to that chair in the corner of the room to get dressed. The brown-haired man mutters he’ll make some coffee, thinking there’s no point in procrastinating the inevitable but he could still be polite. The alpha grunts and he walks out of the room. Seán drags his feet towards the kitchen, scratching the back of his head, and he turns on the coffee maker before grabbing a couple of mugs. He also takes out some milk to heat up in the microwave and he waits for a beep, tapping his fingers on the counter with a distant gaze. He blinks when the liquid starts pouring into the pot and he hears Abél coming over. Seán extends an arm with a mug without looking back.

“Thanks,” the ginger-haired man murmurs, taking it. He adds some milk in his drink and the boy sips from his black coffee, warming up his voice. It’s weird seeing Abél fully clothed, jacket fully zipped up. “When are you going back to work?”

“What day is it?”

“Thursday.”

Seán knits his eyebrows. Jeez, he had completely forgotten when his heat started. He rests his hips against the counter, replying that he’ll go back on Monday then. The freckled man hums and the Irishman’s cheeks burn, shuffling on his feet before clearing his throat.

“Uh, thanks… You know,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “For everything, really. You’ve been… thoughtful.”

Jesus fucking christ, that sounds horrible coming out of his mouth. He truly means every word but it’s a tad awkward, as if he’s trying to dismiss an average one-night stand. Abél huffs, a hint of a smile on his face, and he takes a final sip from his coffee before placing into the sink. The Irishman’s heart drops a little when the alpha says he’ll go now, but he nods, mumbling something about following him to the door. Seán swallows, putting his own mug down, and they walk towards the entryway side by side. The freckled man’s hands are in his pockets and the omega unlocks the door, opening it until he’s practically hiding behind it. They exchange a look and Abél lingers, pursing his lips. The boy tightens his hold around the doorknob, staring at those green eyes. The alpha knits his eyebrows, muttering that Seán has his number, and the Irishman nods.

“Y-Yeah, I…” the omega trails off and Abél slowly walks out of the apartment, turning around to see him. Seán’s heart clenches. “It… It was really nice meeting you…”

The copper-haired man snorts. “See you around, Seán.”

They exchange a smile and Abél steps back, heading towards the elevator. Seán’s grin falls, listening to his footsteps fading. When he closes the door, there’s that discomfort after a person leaves. A low humming into his ears, as if the apartment itself is screaming at him that he’s alone and everything is ten times quieter. It crushes him and he sighs heavily, resting his forehead against the door. Seán grimaces. It’s like Abél took something with him when he left and the omega has no idea what it was. The Irishman turns around, looking at his apartment, and he purses his lips. He goes back into the kitchen, making himself some toast a bit numb, and he eats while listening to birds chirping outside. After that, he flops down onto the couch, not wanting to face his bedroom yet. He picks up the remote and switches through tv channels, practically pouting in the living room like a child. Seán leaves a movie playing just to have some background noise, not really paying attention as to what he’s seeing. He lies down, head resting on a cushion, and he tries not to think about how he still feels Abél inside him.

It’s only a couple of hours later that Seán gathers courage to enter his bedroom and he’s immediately hit with their scent. The room smells of sex and something more. The Irishman scratches his beard with a sigh, staring at that mess of blankets. The omega’s heart aches but he grabs them, slowly making a ball of sheets in his arms when removing everything. He brings what he can into a small laundry room, putting them into a washing machine. He comes back to pick up the rest, removing the sheets from the mattress as well. Seán doesn’t linger, not wanting to change his mind. He dumps everything into the machine, adding a washing powder and softener before turning it on. The brown-haired man opens all of his windows, especially in the bedroom so the air will flow, and he finds clean sheets for his bed. Seán focuses on organizing everything, keeping his mind busy, and he washes some dishes in the kitchen. The humming sound of the machine works as another background noise and the omega doesn’t mind that for once.

He throws chocolate wrappings and take-out packagings into the trash, satisfied once everything is done. The Irishman returns to his bedroom to check if there’s something else and he sniffs the air with a frown. He looks to the side and his heart skips a beat, seeing Abél’s shirt still over that chair. Seán curses under his breath. Fucking great. He walks up to it, that mustard color too present in the room, and he pinches the bridge of his nose. The omega places his hands on his hips, shaking his head. He walks back and forth, thinking and glancing at that shirt. Seán bites his inner cheeks, eyes finding his cell phone on that nightstand, and he taps his foot against the wooden floor. He huffs, going to pick it up, and he sits down on bed with a scowl. Fingers unlocking it and thumbs hovering over a name. Seán jiggles his leg. Nothing wrong in telling a guy he forgot his shirt. No need to be so anxious about it. C’mon.

_ You forgot your ugly shirt. _

Seán hits send and throws the cell phone in bed before heading towards the bathroom. He desperately needs a shower. The brown-haired man strips off his clothes there, ignoring his reflection in the mirror, and he sighs when warm water falls on his skin. He washes his hair, thinking that the man’s scent will be gone by Monday. There aren’t a lot of werewolves where he works but It’d be for the best not showing up reeking of sex, thank you very much. Nobody needs that. Seán calmly cleans himself, lightly rubbing a sponge on his skin, and his wolf cries at that loss. Despite that, the shower does refresh him and he feels more like himself. He picks up a towel to dry his body, ruffling his hair with it, and he wraps around his waist on the way out. The omega’s footsteps too loud in the house. He grabs a comfortable shirt and some sweatpants, getting dressed, and his cell phone buzzes from that mattress. There’s expectation in his heart, an urge to check it immediately, and he curses to himself. He waits a couple of minutes before reading it.

**_i know._ **

He snorts, falling in bed while typing.

_ How could someone forget that god awful piece of fabric?  _

**_did i really?_ **

Seán knits his eyebrows, staring at the screen. Did Abél really leave it there on purpose? Fuck, no wonder he had his jacket zipped up fully. A small laugh leaves his lips, finding that ridiculous. Another moment passes with that mustard color out of the corner of his eye. He locks his cell phone, dragging a hand over his face, and the alpha’s scent is still there because of that shirt. He groans, leaving the room and places his cell phone over the coffee table, going back to the couch. The television is still on, so he distracts himself once more. The next time he texts, though, is to Robin. He tells his friend that, well, he’s alive and he’ll go back to work. The beta spams with messages, wanting to know everything, and Seán purses his lips. He replies to some, chatting with his friend, but he keeps most of those moments to himself.

He doesn’t text Abél for the rest of the day, ignoring that shirt in his room for now, and that weekend already feels like forever. The hours drag and it’s such a different rhythm after the alpha left. The Irishman keeps himself busy cooking or playing a game in his laptop, checking social medias and catching up with tv series as the days pass. It takes some time, but Seán finds his pace again. If it weren’t for that scent lingering in his bedroom, everything would be back to normal by now. Thing is, he is not… actually bothered by that. The wolf in him adores that smell and he’s holding back the urge to grab that goddamn outfit the whole time. Honestly, he deserves a prize for fighting off his instinct. Seán bites all of his nails, though.

Alright.

He gives in on a Saturday afternoon.

Seán’s bored and walks into his bedroom with a scowl, as if he’s mad at himself. He grabs that shirt without looking, pretending not to care that much, but his wolf sings immediately. The brown-haired man presses it close to his chest, heart skipping a beat, and there’s expectation under his skin. He feels that fabric, looking down at it, and it no longer holds that warmth from the alpha. Still, Seán has his imagination. He brings it up to his face, breathing into it, and he closes his eyes. The omega’s expression softens and it’s like the world stops for him. Lemon grass. Tangerine and rain. Seán walks up to his bed, lying there with a sigh, and he melts. He lies on his stomach, resting his head on a pillow. His wolf calms down and there’s a sense of peace, wrapping him like a blanket. It’s so good. The Irishman buries his nose there, breathing deeper. A low grunt leaves his lips, content like that. Okay. So maybe he’s got it bad.

Maybe.


	5. Daisies and Roses

When Seán goes back to work, he’s ready to have a familiar routine again. He walks into a building and greets the security guard as always, nodding at the receptionist and waving at people he knows. The Irishman almost loses the elevator but someone holds the door inside for him and he thanks them with a smile. The woman’s a werewolf but not from his department, though he’s seen her a couple of times. She looks down and clears her throat, stepping back to give him more space. Seán knits his eyebrows at her behavior but leaves her be, turning to face the metal doors while pushing his reading glasses up to his nose. When he reaches his floor, he walks into a hallway until an office comes to view, and Robin peeks from his cubicle in the room. Seán snorts, seeing just his eyes, and the beta gives him a weird look. The brown-haired man goes to his friend, hand touching that strap on his shoulder from his satchel, and he greets the werewolf. Robin frowns, pushing his chair closer to the boy when he sits down as well.

“You didn’t tell me you guys mated,” the beta says and Seán’s head snaps towards him.

“What?! No! What the f-” He frantically looks to the sides, seeing some people staring at him, so they both lean down some more to whisper. “No, we didn’t do... _that_! Nothing happened.”

Robin raises his eyebrows, pressing his lips into a tight smile. “Hate to break it up to you, dude, but you _reek_ of him.” Seán sends him a horrified look, asking if he’s joking, and the beta points at him. “All of you screams Back-Off-Because-My-Boyfriend-Will-Murder-You.”

The omega shakes his head in disbelief, heart skipping a beat. He’s certain that they didn’t mate. Abél respected his wishes. Seán tells Robin just that, knowing that the alpha was kind. His friend frowns some more, humming. He sniffs a bit closer and the Irishman looks at him, waiting for an answer. Robin seems confused but mutters that maybe it’s just something lingering, that it’ll probably wear off. Well, shit. Seán’s been taking hot showers and scrubbing his skin with a sponge for the past three days, and Abél’s scent is _still_ on him? Alright, sure, okay. He does have the man’s shirt but he’s been careful, washing himself afterwards. The tips of Seán’s ears burn, burying his face into his hands. Now he gets it why that woman in the elevator was keeping her distance. Werewolves might think he just mated, so they don’t wanna mess with something so fresh. Robin snickers next to him, telling him not to worry. Seán’s groan is muffled. Fine, fine, fine. Guess he just has to wait.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Seán looks over his cubicle to see Ethan resting his arms there, smiling bright. The omega returns the gesture, greeting the young brunet, and Robin says it’s werewolf stuff. Ethan makes a disappointed sound, pouting, and the Irishman laughs. The young man is new at the office and he’s a very curious human about the supernatural. Seán likes him and they all plan on hanging out again some time. Robin votes for a second karaoke night and that’s very tempting. They get to work after talking for a bit and the Irishman feels calmer now, distracted by his friends. He stares at his cell phone next to his computer sometimes, biting on his nail, but ignores it. Seán works on boring paperwork, chatting with Robin through murmurs every now and then. He rests an elbow on the table, cheek against hand. Lazily blinking at the computer screen. A couple of hours pass when he sniffs the air once, knitting his eyebrows. Both him and Robin look up towards that hallway, listening to someone stepping out of the elevator, and the smell is stronger.

They see a man in a blue uniform, looking around the room a bit lost, and he’s holding flowers. Seán’s frown deepens, burying his cheek in that hand even more, and they watch the man turn to someone. The omega’s interest is gone then, ready to finish this paperwork, but then he hears it. He hears the guy asking for him. Seán’s heart skips a beat, eyes back at that figure walking up to him. Robin nudges him several times, lightly hitting his arm as if the Irishman is totally unaware of what’s going on, despite both of them looking forward. Seán purses his lips when the guy smiles at him, checking something on a paper.

“Hi, are you Seán Mcloughlin?” he asks and the omega swallows, and the boy nods. Another smile. “Ah, great! These are for you, sir! There’s a note as well, alright?”

Seán takes the bouquet from him a bit stiff. “Thanks…”

They watch him leave after wishing them a good day and the Irishman ignores Robin’s wide eyes. Seán blinks, holding the flowers, and it takes a second for him to process it. It’s a bouquet of white and yellow daisies, some white roses as well, and it smells _incredible._ They’re fresh and carefully placed together, and the boy presses it close to his chest before breathing into them. He gently brushes his fingers on them, feeling soft petals, and he sees a note between the flowers. Seán takes it, a hint of a familiar scent there when he opens it.

**_You are like summer. You smell of daisies and roses to me. The ocean, on a hot day. A fresh breeze and a warm light. I can’t stop thinking about that. I hope we meet again. - A._ **

Seán’s cheeks hurt from a silly smile, eyes turning into half-moons. Dear god, that’s so cheesy. It’s _so_ goddamn cheesy but, fuck, the Irishman loves it. How can this alpha be so endearing? The brown-haired man lets out a soft chuckle, face burning, and Robin huffs with a grin as well. He murmurs that the omega will change his mind about that mate thing and Seán shushes him with a giggle, embarrassed. He tightens his hold on that bouquet, smelling them again, and his heart flutters. He gets up, trying not to mind a few people looking at him, and he walks towards the break room for a moment. It’s nothing too big but it’s a comfortable place with a round table and two couches. There’s also a kitchen across the room if anyone feels like having some coffee or a snack. Seán looks for something to put the flowers in for now, opening their cupboards and grabbing a glass jar. He fills it with water and places the bouquet there, messing with some leaves. Smile still kissing his face.

He takes out his cell phone from his pocket, unlocking it and snapping a picture of them. He sends it to Abél and it doesn’t take too long for the man to see.

_Flowers huh? What if I was allergic?_

**_the thought would count_ **

_Fair point._

The boy snorts, glancing at the flowers again. A minute passes and he bites his bottom lip, typing some more.

_They’re pretty. I like daisies… Didn’t know there was a poet in you._

**_im glad :P_ **

The thought of Abél sending him that face makes him chuckle. Seán puts away his phone for now and he brings the bouquet to his desk, placing at a corner. The colors bring more life to that grey space. It takes some time for the brown-haired man to focus back on work but, by the time he’s taking a bus home, his mind has quieted down. Seán’s ride is the same as usual and he stares at the city through the window, holding those flowers with care. A sigh of relief falls from his lips once he’s finally in his apartment, though, and he makes sure to place them in a proper vase. Now that he’s not overwhelmed with his emotions, he wonders about Abél. Is the alpha courting him? Does he really want something more with the omega? Does Abél actually like him? The brown-haired man strips off his clothes while mumbling to himself, going for a warm shower to get rid of that day, but these questions don’t leave.

It’s not an anxious thought. It doesn’t make him worried to death over wondering so much. Seán is just genuinely curious as to what he really wants. Even though he didn’t plan that, he likes Abél. That alpha managed to leave him speechless. The Irishman was always so wary of alphas, still is, but the freckled man is different. He didn’t feel any pressure to act a certain way, to be a perfect omega or anything like that. Abél didn’t show dominance in a harmful way either and the brown-haired man fucking loved to pin him down on his mattress. He can’t deny that. The Irishman never felt that way towards someone, easily wanting to let his guard down. _That_ is the scary part. What if Abél sees something he doesn’t like? Or gets bored? The omega sighs and he makes something simple for dinner, eating alone in his apartment.

When Seán’s in bed, he brings the alpha’s shirt with him. He buries his nose into the fabric, wolf whining over how the scent is slowly fading, but it soothes him nonetheless. The Irishman stops thinking and he relaxes, a hand running down his body. His heart beats a tad faster and he tries tricking his own body, as if this is nothing. Seán misses that warmth, alright? It’s something to ease the tension. The brown-haired man rubs his fingers against his soft cock, teasing himself still in his underwear, and he keeps that shirt close to his face. Seán almost feels like purring, a deep rumbling in the back of his throat. He tugs on the hem of his underwear, palming his shaft down to the tip of his cock. He gets hard, imagining all the things Abél did to him. Seán closes his hazy eyes, taking a deep breath, and fingers slide under the fabric to touch his dick. He sighs, working on himself. The omega moans, rolling up his own shirt to feel his chest. His happy trail and balls.

The Irishman bends his legs, feet planted in bed, and he strokes his shaft in the dim room. He pants, weak moans and swears leaving his lips. Abél’s citric scent fills his lungs and he fantasies about the alpha. What would happen if he saw the omega like that? Getting off by his scent alone. A stronger mewl comes out and he tightens his grip, rubbing the underside of his cock to make him shudder. Seán quickens his pace, swearing, and his back arches in bed. He throws his head into the pillow and his heart races, listening to his wet sounds. His cock leaks precum, smearing his fingers, and he groans while spreading over his erection. The Irishman sees emerald behind his eyelids, wishing that there were calloused hands around his waist. Oh, fuck. _Fuck._ His breathing turns sharper, breaking into moans, and he jerks himself faster. Seán takes a deep breath into Abél’s shirt, growling, and his cock pulses into his hand. He cums hard, hips buckling up, and hot jizz spills onto his stomach. It trickles down his hand and he spasms, gasping while giving himself a few more strokes.

Ah, shit.

Okay, maybe he likes Abél a lot more than he thought.

Seán groans, looking down at the mess he did. He sits up, placing the man’s shirt aside with his other hand before going towards the bathroom. The Irishman sighs, washing his hands with soap and cleaning his cock, brushing a damp towel on his stomach as well. He lets out a shaky breath, calming down, and he goes back to bed. The brown-haired man lies on his side, Abél’s shirt tucked close to his chin. He blinks lazily, that bliss after an orgasm soothing him, but he glances at his cell phone over the nightstand. Seán presses his lips together and extends a hand, grabbing and unlocking it. He narrows his eyes, turning down the brightness before placing against his ear. There’s a couple of long beeps but he perks up at a familiar voice.

_“Seán… It’s midnight…”_

A smile kisses the boy’s face and he huffs, chuckling under his breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t check the time. I swear I’m not doing this on purpose… Hi.”

_“Mm,”_ the man murmurs and the Irishman loves how hoarse that voice is. He must’ve been sleeping and he imagines Abél, lying down just like him, face burying into a pillow. _“You’kay?”_

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just… Can’t sleep, I guess.” There’s another grunt and Seán can’t stop grinning. God, what’s happening to him? He hears the alpha breathing on the other side. The omega puts his cell phone on speakers before placing it right next to him, on the pillow. “Do you mind... Waiting until I fall asleep? You don’t have to talk, we could just… You know.”

After a silent beat, he hears shuffling. _“No… I don’t mind.”_

Seán hums, adjusting himself better in bed, and he takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes, listening to the alpha’s breathing, and it doesn’t take too long for them to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! Treat yourself!! ;u;


	6. A Quiet Copper Storm, Resting On A Pillow

They start texting and calling each other more.

Abél will send pictures of his work, walls painted perfectly. Sometimes plain, others with his own art depending on the commission. Seán finds himself laughing many times, talking on the cell phone for hours with the alpha. Daisies and roses decorate his apartment, slowly withering but still beautiful. It’s Abél that asks first if they can see each other and Seán’s curious as to what he wants to do. Will he try to impress the omega too hard? Will it be a fancy restaurant or a stroll in a park? The freckled man murmurs they could have dinner at his place, that he could cook something and watch a movie. The brown-haired man huffs with a smile. Of course. Right. He shouldn’t be surprised by now. Seán accepts it, genuinely excited and relieved that it’s something rather simple. No strangers around them, no other scents or sounds. Nothing forced. He really likes that, so they set a date.

It’s on a Friday night that Seán gets ready to meet him, dressed in a striped shirt with a jacket. He puts on his best tight jeans, trying to fix his messy hair. The Irishman shakes his head, leaving it be, and he leaves his apartment to catch a bus. The ride is a good half an hour until he arrives around Abél’s block and the man lives in a rather traditional european house. Seán has no trouble finding the house number and he looks at the alpha’s garden, walking into a stone path that leads to the porch. It’s a quiet area, perfect for a werewolf like Abél. He huffs and then rings the doorbell, putting his hands into his pockets. Seán bites his bottom lip, shuffling on his feet, but he knits his eyebrows when hearing muffled voices. His heart skips a beat when the door opens, but it’s a stranger that he sees. The man has dark skin, short black hair and honey-like eyes. Confusion must be clear on the Irishman’s face because the man snorts.

“S-Sorry, I… Is this… Does A-Abél live here?”

He’s hit with different scents but the alpha’s there somehow, which makes him even more lost. The man lets out a small laugh and his smile is kind.

“Yeah, you’re in the right place!” he says. “He really was hiding you from us, huh?”

_ “Marcus! Stop messing with the boy and let him in!” _

The stranger raises his eyebrows with a wider grin when a woman’s voice reaches their ears. Seán snorts, but frowns still, whispering a  _ Thanks _ before coming in. Alright. So long Not-Being-Around-Strangers, he supposes. The brown-haired man is hit with all of their scents and he realizes that there are only werewolves in that house. He glances at Marcus, who’s wearing a dark purple shirt, and the man calls for them. Seán sort of scowls and steps back, almost resting against the door. Another man and two women walk into the entryway with big smiles, and they all go  _ Ooh  _ and  _ Aah. _ They compliment his appearance, saying that they are all so happy to finally meet him, and Seán takes a hand off his pocket to shake theirs. His awkwardness must be oozing in the air but they don’t seem to mind at all, speaking over each other. Seán swallows, scowling but trying to be nice. God, what is happening? He’s on the verge of opening that door to leave when Abél’s voice makes everyone stop.

“Give him some space.”

They step back, some rolling their eyes, but they all obey. Seán sighs and sends the alpha a thankful look. The freckled man is wearing black jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt. V cut. Abél’s hair is as beautiful as ever, curling down to his neck. He purses his lips, walking towards them, and Seán’s eyes follow his every move. God, it’s so good to see him again. As the alpha gets near, a smile kisses the boy’s lips. Abél stops in front of the Irishman, a hand going up to his chin, and he huffs. Seán whispers a  _ Hey _ and the man hums, fingers caressing him there before turning back to those people.

“Seán, this is my pack… Pack, this is Seán,” he murmurs, pursing his lips, and they all wave. “I tried to make them go away, but they insisted in meeting you. I didn’t have time to warn you.”

What?! Abél never told him he had a pack. It’s something that completely flew over Seán’s head. The Irishman’s lips part, taking it all in but understanding it better now. They greet him one by one this time. A white woman with straight blonde hair shakes his hand again, saying her name is Stella. She’s dressed in sportive clothes and she has brown eyes. By far, the calmest energy of them all. Then there’s Giovanni, the second guy, who wears glasses with a thick frame and has a small mole under his left eye. He has dark hair, but not as short as Marcus’. The other woman calls herself Vivienne and her afro hair is absolutely gorgeous. She has dark skin and plump lips, hair framing her face perfectly. It falls down to her chin and the locks are stunning. Seán smiles and her black eyes turn into half-moons. He already met Marcus but he salutes the boy anyways. They’re all betas and the omega apologizes for his behavior, being caught off guard.

Abél grunts, sort of shooing them to give more room, and he takes the boy gently by the arm. Seán snorts but follows, taking a quick look at the house. They pass by the living room, with a big couch and television, and the walls are painted lightly. The furnitures are rustic and, when they walk into the kitchen, he smiles at the black and white tiles on the floor. The smell of pasta is in the air and is delicious. He locks his gaze with Abél, space between them speaking volumes. The alpha knits his eyebrows, leaning against a counter and crossing his arms over his chest. His mouth opens and closes, as if thinking of what to say. Seán stares and his heart clenches, dying to just be near. His wolf howls and he swallows, shuffling his feet in place. The brown-haired man takes a deep breath, scent filling his lungs, and he gives in. Seán closes the gap between them with a hug, burying his face in the crook of Abél’s neck. The man huffs, taken by surprise. Seán’s heart races but there are soon arms wrapping around his waist, hugging him tight. He chuckles, running a hand through the freckled man’s hair, and they both sigh. Abél lets out a small whimper, nuzzling his nose on the boy’s neck.

It’s like pure adrenaline, running in Seán’s veins from finally being close. They sway a bit in circles, in the kitchen, both not letting go.

“Adorable.”

They jump out of their skin, breaking their hug, and Seán’s cheeks burn. Giovanni is leaning against the kitchen door frame, grinning with arms crossed, and Abél scowls at him. The Irishman clears his throat, hands going back into his pockets, and he tries calming down his heart. Giovanni asks when they’re gonna eat and Abél snarls, although there’s no real bite to it. Seán can’t help but chuckle, seeing the alpha pushing the man away and telling the pack to go now. The brown-haired man rubs the back of his neck, following them. Stella and Vivienne come to hug him tight, promising that they’ll talk properly later. The omega huffs with a smile, watching them go, and he waves back. Abél purses his lips, finally closing the door and locking it. He can tell that the freckled man is flustered, so the boy whispers everything is fine. The ginger-haired man looks at him, nodding once, and Seán asks if he needs help with dinner. Abél politely refuses it, assuring that everything is ready, so the Irishman takes a look around the house while the man sets their plates in the dining room.

Now that it’s just the two of them, Seán relaxes fully. He takes off his jacket, placing on a coat hack. He stares at portraits of Abél with his pack, raising his eyebrows when seeing the man with long hair. The house is well lived. He feels a warm energy there, memories in every corner. It’s funny. He never thought Abél would be like that. He’s so quiet but it’s really good to see that he has people around him. There are pictures of them hiking and camping. Curiosity and affection blooms harder in his heart, admiring it all. When Abél calls for him, he walks into the dining room to see it lit with a couple of candles on the table. There are two plates filled with warm food, a bottle of wine and glasses. His heart flutters and they both sit down across from each other. It’s there where he eats a delicious farfalle and the ginger-haired man seems content that he likes it. When Abél explains he did all of that pasta from scratch, Seán takes a longer sip from his drink. God, he shouldn’t find that so attractive.

As they eat, they chat and the omega learns more about how Abél formed his pack. He had no intentions of having one in the beginning but they were friends for a very long time, back in Italy. It was them that talked to the alpha, asking for him to be their leader. Seán can imagine him refusing a lot at first, thinking too much. The freckled man met Vivienne in France, though, and Marcus is the only one he turned into a werewolf. It’s fascinating to hear an alpha talk about his pack. Seán’s mother was the alpha of the family but he never got to experience that fully, treated differently. There’s no ambition in Abél’s tone of voice when he talks. No desire for something grand. He just wants _ to be _ and the Irishman adores that about him. The brown-haired man whispers that he made his own family and the alpha agrees, taking a sip from his wine. It’s a powerful bond, really.

Usually, when it comes to movies, Seán is very enthusiastic. He really is. But once they sit on the couch, in the living room, he couldn’t give a damn about what was playing on the tv. Seán expends most of the time looking at Abél out of the corner of his eye, almost swooning over him. Alright, he gets it. He accepts it now. He likes the alpha too much. The Irishman bites his bottom lip, an arm resting over the couch. Abél’s stunning. The man’s green eyes are glued to the tv but he’s sure that his mind is far away as well. Fuck, he honestly doesn’t know how the alpha controls himself so well. When Seán was in heat, he has no idea how Abél didn’t jump on top of him. He bites his lips harder and quietly moves a hand towards the man’s thigh. Fingers brushing against jeans. The copper-haired man clenches his jaw and he feels muscles tensing up as he goes further, resting his hand there. Both of their hearts lose pace for a moment and Seán doesn’t pretend this time, sitting more to the side to stare at the man with a grin. How long does it take for him to break?

The omega leans in to breathe into his neck and the alpha grunts a warning. Seán ignores it, smiling wider, and he pecks the man’s neck while sliding his hand down between his legs. Abél exhales but stays quiet, letting the Irishman plant hickeys on his skin. Seán hums, unzipping his pants to feel his crotch. Abél takes a sharp breath and the omega palms him, moving his legs to sit on top of him. The copper-haired man groans, muttering Seán’s name as a second notice. Fuck, that turns him on. He licks Abél’s throat, up to his jaw, and he breathes into the man’s ear. He tightens his hold on the alpha’s cock, warm in his hand.

“How would you feel… If I said I want to fuck you right now?” Seán murmurs, biting his earlobe.

The freckled man knits his eyebrows in pleasure when the Irishman strokes his shaft through his underwear, his other hand running through ginger locks. Abél gasps and the omega looks at him through his eyelashes, seeing the man shudder. There’s a silent beat, both exchanging a look. The alpha lets out a shaky moan, strong hands wrapping around Seán’s hips, and he whispers he’d feel damn lucky. The Irishman smiles and he asks the man to show his bedroom. Abél groans and the boy giggles when he’s lifted up, letting the alpha take them upstairs. It feels so right to just be there in his arms. They pass through a hallway and the ginger-haired man opens a bedroom door, walking them in while slowly putting him down. Seán gives a final peck on his cheek before turning around, looking at the room, and everything is neatly in place. Abél’s bed is in the middle, towards his right, and there are paintings resting against a wall. He sees a desk with sketches over it and paintbrushes, making his heart ache with affection.

Abél hugs him from behind, distracting him with a kiss on his neck, and Seán snickers. He turns to face him, rolling up his shirt and throwing it aside, and he runs his hands on the alpha’s chest. Seán murmurs how good he can make Abél feel, going down to be on his knees. The copper-haired man growls under his breath, standing in the middle of the room, and the Irishman pushes down his pants. Seán slowly caresses his legs, feeling his thighs tensing up. So beautiful. Barely any hair. He breathes against the man’s underwear, a damp stain giving away his arousal, and his fingers tug on the fabric. Abél sighs and the omega removes it without any hurry, revealing inch by inch the alpha’s cock. His mouth waters, clothes on the ground. Seán’s heart beats against his ribcage, lolling out his tongue to lick Abél’s shaft. There’s a grunt when he wraps his lips around that warmth, gently moving his head up and down. Hands caress his hair, making him moan. Seán cups the freckled man’s ass cheeks, sucking him harder and going deeper. Abél gasps, hips jerking forward, and the Irishman encourages him to keep going.

When Seán looks up through long eyelashes, he sees the ginger-haired man panting. Eyebrows knit and cheeks flushed. Fuck, that’s what he wants. He wants to see more of that. Abél lets out a broken moan, fucking the omega’s mouth with care, and he pulls back with a wet sound. Seán kisses the tip of his cock, stroking him while looking up. He tastes the alpha in his mouth, swallowing precum and saliva. He kisses his way up and Abél doesn’t waste time, grabbing the Irishman’s shirt to take it off and making him laugh. Seán unzips his pants, getting naked in the room, and Abél brings him to bed with a huff. The alpha makes a move to be on top but the brown-haired man is having none of that. He flips them around, Abél’s head resting on a pillow, and they exchange a look. Seán smiles, this dance so familiar between them. When the Irishman asks if he has any lubricant, the alpha stutters for a second before pointing at the nightstand. The brown-haired man moves to open a drawer there, taking a small tube and uncapping it.

There’s a certain tension in the air. Seán can only tell if he focus hard enough, taking a deep breath to catch Abél’s scent. The alpha is nervous. How fucking insane is that? They lock their gaze, emerald meeting sapphire, and the omega waits for their hearts to calm down a bit. He touches the freckled man’s cheek, thumb caressing him there in a way to soothe him. Abél’s chest moves up and down, blinking lazily. He nods, leaning into the touch, so Seán coats his fingers with lubricant between the man’s legs. He gently feels Abél’s balls, sliding down to brush against his entrance. The man’s lips part, knitting his eyebrows, and Seán pushes a finger inside, watching him. The copper-haired man clenches his hands, grabbing the sheets, and the Irishman works on him. He moves his finger, sliding in and out. Calmly stretching him. The omega’s heart skips a beat, admiring the view, and he adds another finger. Knuckles burying deep when adding pressure. Abél airs a moan, frowning at the sensation. Seán asks if he’s doing alright still, caressing one of his inner thighs while scissoring him.

“Yes,” Abél breathes, arching his back a little. Legs spreading more. “K-Keep going…”

Seán smirks. “Mm... You’re such a good alpha for me.”

The ginger-haired man half growls, half moans. The omega strokes himself while working on Abél, spreading lube on his cock, and he swears under his breath. The moment he penetrates the alpha, slowly pushing into him, his wolf sings. They both sigh, calloused hands holding his waist to bring him closer, and Seán’s eyes fill with tears. He breathes through his mouth, knitting his eyebrows, and he looms over Abél. Both adjusting together. It’s the freckled man that mumbles for him to move and he groans when Seán thrusts, jerking his hips. Fuck.  _ Shit. _ That’s so good. They find their pace and the omega fucks him through heavy pants, watching Abél with hazy eyes. The man shuffles with their moves, grabbing the Irishman’s arms, and their skin smack in the dim room. Seán’s hair is messy, falling over his forehead, and the alpha is flushed from head to toes. God, that sight does things to him. Only him can see that. Only him.

“God, you’re s-so fucking hot like t-that…” Seán growls, ramming into him, and the bedframe hits the wall. Abél throws his head back, a broken gasp leaving his lips. The Irishman slows down on purpose, hearing him swear, and his heart is pounding at a thought. “You’re gonna ride me.”

The alpha’s cock twitches, smearing his stomach with precum, and nails sink into the Irishman’s waist. Abél turns them around with a graceful move and Seán lies on his back, looking up at that gorgeous man. That hint of anxiety comes back, so the brown-haired man whispers it’s alright, that he’s doing great. Abél leans down just enough for Seán to touch his cheek once more, and he wraps his hand around the boy’s. They exchange a warm gaze and the freckled man rolls his hips, mattress dipping with their weight. Abél mewls, eyes fluttering, and the omega’s cock throbs into him. Swollen and hot. He touches the man’s erection with his other hand, coaxing him to keep going. Abél quickens his pace, seeking release, and he murmurs Seán’s name. His thighs are trembling, both getting close. The Irishman thrusts up, fingers stroking him, and there’s a growl. The alpha rides him faster, cursing, and his whole body tenses up. He arches his back and Seán moans, feeling the man’s asshole clenching around his shaft. Abél’s breathing turns sharp, freezing in place, and cum spills onto the omega’s stomach. Seán jerks him, watching him coming undone. Jizz trickles down his hand and the man spasms.

The brown-haired man lets him ride his orgasm before thrusting again and it doesn’t take too long for him to reach climax. Seán cums inside Abél, filling him up, and they both groan. Holy fuck, that was so good. The alpha leans down to lick his cheek, both rubbing their scents again, and he sighs. They lie on their sides, noses brushing and breath gently hitting their faces. Seán’s glassy eyes meet Abél’s and they share a knowing smile. The Irishman pulls out, mumbling something about wanting their scents to stay, so they don’t move from there. Abél’s locks are spread over the pillow, strands over his eyes and freckles standing out. He’s so warm and comfortable, burying his face into a pillow. He can’t imagine leaving right now. His heart aches at that thought.

“Bell… Can I spend the night with you...?”

The alpha grunts softly as an answer, cupping the back of his neck, and Seán rests under the man’s chin. He wraps an arm around Abél’s waist and they take a deep breath, safe in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to finally introduce these guys!! I really wanna keep them as OCs and Abél's friends. I can also finally share my storyboard on pinterest! It doesn't have many pins yet but: [here you go!](https://br.pinterest.com/sparklepines/entwined/)  
> 


	7. Dirt Beneath Our Feet

Seán dreams of that forest again. It repeats itself, him running between trees and howling, standing on a rock. The wolf’s ears flicker, listening to an answer getting closer. He hears rustling but, when he turns towards that sound, Seán’s dream ends. The brown-haired man stirs himself awake, throat itching once more, but his heart is at ease. He raises an arm to rub his eyes, morning light falling into the room, and he looks to the side to see Abél already awake. The alpha’s lying on his stomach, blinking lazily at him, and Seán can’t help but snort with a smile. He murmurs a  _ Good mornin’, creep _ and he stretches his body, groaning in bed. Abél reaches out to grab the boy, sheets shuffling, and Seán giggles when the freckled man nuzzles his nose in the crook of his neck.

The omega turns to lightly bite him, both playful in the morning, and he laughs some more until they decide it’s time for breakfast. Seán asks if he can take a shower, though, so they take turns to go in the bathroom. The Irishman cleans himself, fully waking up, and he uses the man’s products in the shower. He smells of the alpha more than ever when stepping out of the bathroom and Abél knows that, eyeing him for a moment before going as well. Seán uses that time to gather himself, replaying last night, and he runs a hand through his hair. Good god. It was so sweet that Abél wanted to do something he liked, just a nice dinner and movie night. He couldn’t help himself. Seán missed the alpha too much and, now that he’s not lost in that heat, he wanted the man to feel good. The tips of the Irishman’s ears turn pink, looking at their mess in bed. It’s comes naturally to pick up Abél’s white shirt from the floor and breathe into it. He smiles against the fabric before putting it on, grabbing his own boxer briefs next to a nightstand.

Seán takes the liberty to go downstairs, stopping for a bit to see more portraits and knick knacks on the way. He walks into the kitchen, wanting to prepare some breakfast since Abél made dinner last night. He finds the coffee maker, adding some water and grinded beans. The brown-haired man hums under his breath, opening the fridge to grab some milk. Seán yawns, heating up a frying pan to make scrambled eggs, and he waits for the coffee to be done. He huffs when finding a yellow mug in a cupboard, setting it for the alpha. Seán hears him coming down, so he heats up a bit of milk for him out of instinct. Abél shows up by the doorway right when he pours some coffee with it, adding sugar. Seán extends an arm towards him with that yellow mug without looking, but he frowns when nothing happens. The omega turns around, worried if he did something wrong. Fuck, maybe he should’ve asked if he could use the kitchen. Abél’s shirtless, wearing just black sweatpants, and his gaze is intent. Seán’s lips part, about to ask if he’s alright when the man walks up to him. For a second, the omega expects him to take that mug, but he doesn’t.

“Bell?”

Abél cups his face and Seán sucks in air, eyes fluttering when he quietly leans in. The alpha’s lips touch his and he’d melt right there if he could. A spark runs through his body, a tingle in his heart, and he kisses the man back. Abél sighs, both breathing in, and their beards brush. They stay still for a moment, a long chaste kiss in the kitchen, and Seán tries not to drop that mug. It’s the brown-haired man that tilts his head first, deepening the kiss, and Abél sucks on his bottom lip. Seán’s arm move, seeking for the counter without opening his eyes, and he hums when placing that mug down. He opens his mouth, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders, and Abél hugs him close. They moan under their breaths and the alpha’s lips are rough, but sweet. Split tongue sliding into his mouth and making him mewl, muffled by their touch. It’s heaven-like. It’s gentle and yet there’s a hint of despair, both wanting their caress. Their wet lips make a sound, breaking the kiss only to start another. His heart clenches, toes curling, and his fingers tangle in copper curls. He grins into their kiss, chuckling when Abél growls.

“Y-Your…” he tries speaking but the man keeps pecking his lips. “Your coffee… is g-getting… cold.”

“I don’t care.”

Seán’s smile widens, mouths brushing against each other. “But I do.”

Abél grumbles, kissing him deep one more time before pulling back. The Irishman can’t help but lean in for a second, half-lidded eyes meeting emerald. They’re breathless, overwhelmed, and Seán’s heart is beating a mile a minute. He clears his throat, patting the man’s chest and mumbling something incoherent. Abél snorts, going for that mug to finally take a sip from it. Right. Coffee. Breakfast. He licks his lips, tasting the alpha, and he’s so gone. Seán drags a hand over his face, pulling himself together, and he focuses on making those eggs. Abél makes toasts for them and sets the table, but mostly looms behind the boy to peck his neck. They eat breakfast together, stealing glances like teenagers, and they also wash the dishes while chatting under their breaths. Seán leans against the kitchen counter while the man finishes putting plates away but it doesn’t take too long for him to come back to the omega. Abél leans in and their lips meet easily, making out in the kitchen. It’s wonderful to taste him and it’s such a lazy morning.

Seán does knit his eyebrows, listening to a car outside, and the alpha grunts into his mouth.

“Pack?”

“Pack.”

Abél replies so grumpy, it makes the Irishman laugh. He pecks the ginger-haired man once more, lips making a sound, before they pull back. They hear everyone leaving the car and making their way towards the porch. Seán huffs. Of course they have a key. Stella’s voice chimes in and the tips of Abél’s ears burn when Giovanni says they had fun last night, showing up by the doorway and hugging the alpha. Marcus and Vivienne chuckle, greeting Seán, and they all take turns to touch Abél somehow. The copper-haired man stands still, letting them hug him, but he questions their presence. He’s not angry and the omega can’t help but think he sounds like a mom that had enough of her kids.

“We thought you, lovey doveys, would still be together, so…” Marcus starts, shrugging, and Stella finishes: “We felt like running for a bit.”

Vivienne smiles. “Seán’s more than welcome to join us. In fact, we insist!”

Seán blinks, rubbing the back of his neck, and he glances at Abél. The alpha’s staring as if waiting for something, curiosity in his green eyes. The Irishman’s lips part. Are they seriously asking if he wants to join them? A pack running together is a form of bonding. Hunting for small preys and just taking care of one another as wolves. It should be invasive for him to be part of such thing, but there’s no threat in their eyes. Instead, Abél seems proud with their attitude. Seán half frowns, half smiles, agreeing to it. They cheer and tell them to hurry up, that Giovanni will drive them to the place. The freckled man raises an eyebrow at him, as if saying for him to get ready because they’re stubborn.

Guess they learned from their leader.

Although it  _ could  _ be possible to fit six werewolves in a red jeep, they decide to split up. Seán goes with Abél in his motorcycle, dressed up with his last night clothes again, and he holds the alpha’s waist tight as they go. The pack stays behind them, Giovanni on the wheel of that open vehicle. Sometimes they will catch up and they’ll be side-by-side. Seán hears muffled songs coming from the jeep, their voices carried by the wind, and he chuckles while hugging Abél. They leave the urban area, going to a known path that will lead to a hiking place. When trees come into view, the Irishman watches them through the helmet, a rush of exciting running through him. The forest calls for them. Throats itching to howl. They reach a dirt road and Abél makes a turn to enter further into the forest. They slow down, parking near a fallen trunk, and the engines turn off. Seán takes off his helmet and the smell of pines fill his lungs. He leaves the motorcycle and looks up, seeing trees moving with the breeze. Leaves rustling and small birds singing afar. The Irishman’s skin tingles, craving to feel earth underneath his feet.

Stella and Giovanni make a bet between each other, wanting to see which one is faster, and Marcus reminds them to drink some water first. Abél stays by his side, ruffling his ginger hair, and he whistles. Everyone looks at him, their bickering fading, and the alpha murmurs for them to take the water bottles and get ready. They nod and Seán’s heart skips a beat when they start undressing. He knows that there’s no one around, only them, but still… He didn’t think about that, did he? The omega’s cheeks burn, looking away while they take off all their clothes and throw them in the jeep. Abél calls softly for him, a finger under his chin making him look up, and the ginger-haired man whispers that it’s alright. That he has nothing to worry about. It will be quick. Seán huffs, smiling briefly, and he purses his lips. Abél caresses his cheek, leaning down for a chaste kiss. Their lips make a sound and the pack catcalls, whistling at them. It makes the brown-haired man blush even more and the alpha winks before rolling off his shirt.

God, he could watch that all day.

Abél’s muscles dance as he moves, taking off his shoes and unzipping his pants. Seán swallows, removing his jacket and shoes as well. He glances at the pack, seeing them walking into the forest and changing already, and his heart beats faster. Seán strips off his clothes, sighing when burying his toes under dirt, and he closes his eyes before turning around. His bones rattle and his skin burns, bending down to be on all fours. It happens smoothly but it aches nonetheless, body cracking and teeth sharpening. He grunts deeper, walking as he changes, and then there’s relief. Seán huffs, shaking himself. His fur is thick, grey and brown, and the end of his tail is black. Broad snout and round ears. The grey werewolf trots forward and he sees everyone waiting for him between trees. Vivienne’s fur is black as the night and Marcus’s has grey in between as well. Stella is a mix of cream and light brown, while Giovanni is mostly grey with white. He opens his mouth to pant, showing excitement just like them, and he wags his tail. His ears perk up when Abél comes into view, however. The alpha walks up to him and he’s slightly bigger than all of them, over six feet long. Seán’s eyes see a gorgeous red and brown fur, light paws and dark tail. Honey eyes and sharp ears.

Abél raises his head high, showing his chest and huffing, and the grey wolf’s tail wags more. He walks up to the alpha, brushing his body against the other, and they all greet each other in their form. The pack bumps against one another, some barking, and Abél sends them a sign to go. He runs first, guiding the wolves, and Seán follows right behind. The wind brushes against their thick fur, paws raising dirt as they go. The grey wolf keeps up with them well and it’s thrilling to run in a forest. It’s a sense of freedom he could never quite explain right. They move together, no one getting lost, and they jump over fallen tree trunks. Leaves rustle as they go, birds flying away, and Seán breathes fast. His heart beats a mile a minute, pupils dilating, and he reaches Abél with a huff. The alpha glances at him, running closer to bump into the omega on purpose. Both playing around. Marcus barks and Stella is winning that bet with Giovanni. Vivienne is graceful and light.

They arrive at a clearing, morning light casting into the forest, and it’s there where they rest. Seán pants and the boys play around with each other. Stella climbs up a rock, laying there, and the omega stays near the girls while watching them. Abél walks up to him, huffing, and he bites Seán’s ear lightly. The grey wolf raises a paw to push him but the alpha keeps teasing him. He lies down on the ground and Abél tries to bite him, looming over him. It might seem aggressive for outsiders, humans, but that’s their way to be playful. Abél is flirting, giving the omega attention, and Seán would laugh. Instead, there’s a deep rumble in his chest, their tails flickering, and they snarl while rolling on dirt. The red wolf nuzzles his snout on the omega’s fur, but then he jolts when Giovanni bites his tail. It’s fucking hilarious and that one is certainly the trickster of the pack. Seán’s glad that Abél doesn’t snap at the beta’s attitude. He rather goes to Giovanni to play, barking but showing dominance. The omega lies down on his stomach, head between his paws as he watches them. Marcus joins him, everyone wanting to be close.

There’s a sense of belonging strongly in Seán’s heart. It’s heartwarming.

Abél and Giovanni pretend to fight in the clearing and the grey wolf sees it through half-lidded eyes, everyone relaxed. The alpha’s tail rises slightly and he bares his teeth, snarling at the beta. They walk in circles and Giovanni runs first towards him, both clashing. They’re not harming themselves, not biting with their real strength or scratching. It’s a practice and Seán imagines that Abél trains them a lot like that. He perks up once more when the alpha inflates his chest, stretching his body to show how tall and strong he is. Seán tries snorting, a rough huff from his snout. God, he can’t believe Abél is courting like that. The red wolf brings Giovanni down for a moment and he glances at the omega, as if saying  _ See? See what I can do? _ Seán bats his tail once to show he’s paying attention, ears straight towards him. Abél grunts and Giovanni gets up, bumping against his leader while wagging his tail. When they all calm down, a sleeping pile happens. They all gather around like a nest of wolves, breathing deep, and they doze off for a couple of hours.

They stay together for a long time, exploring the forest after waking up and just running some more. Time passes in a blink of an eye and Seán looks up to see a pink sky, afternoon arriving. The pack does grumble about getting hungry and the omega feels they’ll soon go. Abél howls, throwing his head back, and a raw desire sings in Seán’s heart. He opens his mouth, a sound stuck in his throat, and everyone joins in. They howl between trees, their jaw moving as they go. A primal feeling running through their veins. Howls echo, slowly fading, and Abél stares back at his pack. He grunts, making a sign for them to go, but he stops Seán when he walks forward. The alpha pushes him back with his snout, as if telling him to stay. The grey wolf is confused but everyone seems to understand. Why does Abél want them to split up? Still, they all wag their tails and bump into each other to say goodbye for now. Seán wishes he could say how amazing it was to spend time with them, but maybe another time. The alpha watches them run back home and the omega bumps his snout down on his neck, asking what’s wrong.

Abél blinks slowly before calling for him, so Seán follows albeit worried. They trot side by side, and the grey wolf hears a water stream nearby. They follow the sound until a small river comes into view and they drink some water from it. Abél guides him further into the forest, walking quietly, and it hits Seán a moment later that they’re hunting. The grey wolf sees how the alpha’s eyes are wide, looking for any movement, and they don’t make a sound. Abél seems to know this area well, knowing where to go. They catch a trail, sniffing and seeing small animal prints on soil. The red wolf clearly wants to show the omega what he’s capable of, so Seán is just there to watch. It’s amusing, really. Abél’s ears flicker and he’s fully alert, stopping to hear a faint noise. For a pretty big wolf, he can be very silent and graceful. Seán likes that. They spot a rabbit and Abél is very careful, getting as near as possible without giving away his position. The omega stays still but the small animal leaps to the other side, ready to run away. Abél acts fast, running after it, and Seán loses sight of him.

He’s ready to go after and try to help, looking around, but then the red wolf shows up from behind a tree. The omega’s eyes fall down to see the rabbit between his teeth, and some blood drips down from his mouth. They meet halfway and Abél places the dead animal on the ground, nudging with his snout towards the other. Seán can’t believe this. Is the alpha trying to feed him? It’s the leader that usually eats first in a pack, if not the cubs. Not a wolf like him. Abél seems to sense his concern, so he nudges it again, a low sound leaving his mouth. Seán wags his tail and comes closer to breathe into the alpha’s fur, telling he’s happy with that. Alright, eating raw meat would definitely be super gross but in their wolf forms, it is only natural. It’s when they are one with their instincts. That are even stories that some people gave up on their human side and stayed as a wolf, completely consumed by their animal side. Seán can’t deny that temption sometimes. Shaking these thoughts away, he sniffs the small rabbit before sinking his teeth into it. A paw keeping it in place as he tears it open.

Abél sits across from him, his own tail wagging, and he licks his teeth with his tongue. When Seán swallows a piece of meat, Abél joins him, and they eat as the sun sets. Blood smears their fur, mouths red, and they grunt while enjoying a small meal. Once they’re satisfied, they come back to that river to drink some water, and only then they calmly make their way back. Seán shifts to his human form by the time Abél’s motorcycle is in sight, finding his balance to be on two feet again. It takes a second for him to gather himself, rubbing his eyes, and there’s blood smearing his beard. Abél changes as well by his side and the Irishman hits his shoulder in a playful manner, hearing him huff. Seán chuckles, eyes turning into half-moons, and he shakes his head.

“You’re such a show off.”

“Mm,” Abél murmurs, both making their way towards the vehicle to grab their clothes. “You liked it.”

They get dressed with a knowing smile, a warm feeling in Seán’s heart, and he hops back on the motorcycle to wrap his arms around Abél’s waist. He buries his nose on the back of the man’s neck, listening to the engine coming alive in that forest. When they go, he closes his eyes and enjoys the wind on their skin, tightening his hold with a never fading grin. Sometimes he pecks or nibbles on the alpha’s neck just to feel him slightly tensing up, grunting about being careful on the road. Seán chuckles, unable to resist, but a small sadness brushes on his heart when realizing that Abél is taking him back home. It was so easy to forget about the rest. However, the ginger-haired man seems to be dragging the ride, both not wanting that day to end. It is comforting and Seán bumps his nose on the man’s skin, as if saying that is alright. Abél senses that, placing a hand over the Irishman’s and caressing him there.

By the time they stop in front of the omega’s apartment, the stars are shining above them. Seán steps out but lingers, their eyes finding each other easily. Abél stays on the vehicle, facing the omega, and there’s a moment of silence. The Irishman cups his cheeks, taking a deep breath, and the alpha leans into the touch with half-lidded eyes. When they exchange another smile, Seán closes the gap between them with a slow kiss. He presses his lips against Abél’s, both catching that forest scent on their skin, and their kiss makes a sound. Mouths brushing, sighing while tasting a little of each other. A hand finds a way to Seán’s thigh, caressing him lightly, and that makes him grin more between their kisses. He runs fingers through Abél’s hair in return. It’s a shame when their lips part. Truly.

“Will I see you again?” is what the freckled man whispers, noses brushing.

Seán stares at him for a moment, as if taking in what happened that day. 

“Yeah,” he replies with an aching heart. “I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?”

Abél leans in for a final chaste kiss, humming, and Seán walks backwards while waving the alpha goodbye. He turns around with some hesitation, biting his bottom lip, and he finally walks inside his apartment. Abél leaves, motorcycle making a sound in the street, but his scent stays. The omega rests his back against the elevator wall with a long sigh, recalling their date and how good it felt to be inside the alpha. He drags a hand over his face, shaking his head while heading towards his front door. It was a long day and, despite missing Abél almost immediately, he does need to rest. Some time to think properly. Sure, he did come to terms that he likes the alpha. But this… This ache from being apart is stronger than he thought it would be. Seán walks into his home, then, stripping off his clothes to have a nice warm shower. That forest is left behind on his skin, only his natural scent lingering. The warm water streams down his body and he takes deep breaths, grounding himself.

After drying himself, the brown-haired man puts on some comfortable pajamas. He’s still full from that hunt so he lies in bed, checking his cell phone and texting Robin. He wonders if they would all meet. What would Robin think of the pack? Ethan? Does he want to go out with them again, like in the forest? Seán stays with his thoughts in the quiet, until exhaustion settles down, and sleep comes to him.


	8. Tell The Wolves I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies late upload! Was spending the weekend with sister!

Time is gentle and it passes easy for them.

Seán notices little things about Abél whenever they’re together. Things that only make him fall in love even more for the man. Like how he’ll pinch the end of his nose when irritated or how he’ll curl a finger around a copper lock when thinking too much. The alpha prefers sour desserts, like lemon pie or passion fruit mousse. He chooses his words carefully and he’s the most relaxed when Seán or the pack are next to him. The Irishman likes how easy it is to be with Abél, not minding their silence sometimes. He hangs out at the alpha’s house more and he bakes cookies for the pack. There are, as Marcus likes to call, cuddle sessions and movie nights every Friday. Before Seán knows it, he’s buried in a pile of hugs in the living room calling Abél for help. There’s a sense of home in his heart and his wolf curls around that warmth.

When Robin and Ethan meet the pack for the first time, he’s jittery. They are all introduced at a bar and Abél holds his hand as if assuring it’ll be just fine. Ethan is the first to ignore a hand shake and go straight for a hug, giggling and being his shiny-self. Giovanni is the one trapped in those noodle arms and he laughs, patting the human’s back. Robin snorts, more reserved, but content to be there. The pack is like a bunch hyperactive puppies, always happy and alert, so it shouldn’t be surprising that they all get along. Seán sighs in relief and Marcus ruffles his hair, calling him a mother-hen. The omega makes a face at that and they all sit to order their drinks. They raise their beers in the air, glasses lightly hitting each other, and they chat for hours. Abél has an arm around his shoulders and Robin sends him a smile from across the table. Seán’s heart clenches, knowing his friend is happy for him. Looking around the table, it’s funny to think how they all got there. Everyone’s laughter echoes in his heart and his cheeks hurt from smiling all night. Abél kisses his temple every now and then, and he steals the alpha’s fries when he’s not looking.

After that day, everyone meets on Fridays for movie nights. Seán and Abél have more dates, the omega not getting tired of tasting those lips and smelling lemon grass. They get used to the pack whistling at them and the freckled man is tender behind that scowl. 

On a Friday, Seán takes out a peach pie out of the oven. He’s wearing an apron and yellow oven mitts, the alpha’s kitchen smelling heavenly. He can hear Marcus and Abél play-fighting in the garden. Robin and Giovanni are watching, holding their beers. In the living room, Vivienne is chatting with Ethan while they put on some makeup just for fun, and Stella… Well, Stella is leaning against the kitchen counter. Arms crossed over her chest, wearing a tanktop and shorts. Blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. Seán’s been trying to ignore her energy for a while now, busying himself with the pie. But now that it’s done and all they have to do is wait for it to cool, there’s no way to avoid her now. She definitely has something on her mind. The brown-haired man takes off the mittens, looking at her chocolate eyes with concern, and he asks her what’s wrong. Stella purses her lips, shuffling on her feet.

“Seán… Why haven’t you done it?” is what she asks and the omega frowns. She shrugs, smiling shyly, and she whispers the next words. “Why haven’t you and Bell mated yet?”

The Irishman’s eyes widen. “I-”

“Oh my gosh,”’ the blonde-haired woman shakes her hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to corner you like that! It’s just… Gosh, I don’t know how you guys handle that.” The way she speaks is full of warmth and her eyes turn into half-moons, a gentle care for Seán. He huffs at her comment, not having any idea as well. “How does it feel? Meeting your partner? If I ever meet mine… I don’t think I would ever want to be in separate rooms in the first days.”

She chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck, and Seán’s heart flutters. He glances at the window, seeing the guys playing around, and he takes a deep breath. The Irishman murmurs he didn’t plan on meeting a mate, that the alpha crashed into his world and everything was too much. He needed time. To be sure. Stella listens, genuinely curious. Abél surprised him in many ways and yes, it was hard being apart. Sometimes still is. There’s this pull between them, tugging on their hearts.

“We love you, you know,” she grins, stepping closer to hold his hands. “Our grumpy man has never been happier since you came into the picture. No matter what, you are one of us. You’re pack.”

_ You’re pack. _

Her words stick with him, like a warm blanket around his heart. He feels protected, safe and loved. It was as if they were giving him their blessings, as silly as it may seem, and that was the final step he needed. Seán knows Abél loves him. He knows. The alpha may struggle to talk about it, but his actions say everything. His touch. His gaze. Seán loves that, both patient with one another. So… Why not? Confidence grow in his chest and he makes sure to talk with Abél once they were alone at the alpha’s house, a pie half eaten in the kitchen. The ginger-haired man is washing the plates, not frowning for once. He’s calm, enjoying the silence that came after their day. Seán stares for a moment before licking his lips, heart skipping a beat in expectation.

“I wanna mate with you.”

Abél drops the plate into the sink, the sound too loud in the quiet room, but he clears his throat while picking it up. Pretending he wasn’t taken aback by that. He frowns, not turning to look at Seán, and the omega holds back a smile. Abél shuffles on his feet, scrubbing that plate as if he’s life depends on it.

“Wh-,” he stutters and answers the only way he knows: “Mm.”

The Irishman grins, asking if he’s okay, and Abél nods. He sets the plate aside, finally, and dries his hand too slow. Seán watches him, waiting. The ginger-haired man turns around to meet his gaze, leaning against the counter. They exchange a look in their silence, green eyes searching for something in Seán’s baby blues. He draws in air, getting ready for what he may hear. Abél’s lips part, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. He wants to know why and the omega takes no offence. Instead, he smiles more.

“Because it’s you,” Seán murmurs, taking a few steps forward to be right in front of the alpha. He cups Abél’s face and there are hands wrapping around his wrists. “Ever since you stepped into my life… I felt at peace. Like I was waiting for you all this time. I was scared to have this happening to me, I admit… But you make me _want._ I want _us,_ Bell. Do you want me?”

Abél lets out a small whimper, leaning into the touch and caressing the boy’s skin. Seán’s heart flutters and their noses brush.

“I want you,” the alpha whispers back, words thick with emotion. “I want you more than anything.”

“Then have me.”

The brown-haired man closes the small gap between them, kissing his lover. Abél grunts softly into his mouth and their kiss is sweet. Slow and long. Seán lightly bites the man’s bottom lip, tongues brushing, and Abél sighs. They’re chest-to-chest and it‘s heaven-like. He grins between kisses, liking those rough hands moving underneath his shirt, and warmth makes itself a home below their navels. The alpha is gentle when breaking a kiss, lips making a sound, and he only needs to grunt for Seán to understand. It’s the omega that takes his hand, slowly guiding him out of the kitchen, and their footsteps are the loudest sound in that house. They go upstairs and the Irishman’s heart beats faster, tightening their hold.

Seán is familiar with Abél’s skin.

With his scent and taste. His warmth. Seeing him stripping off his clothes, however, still makes a shiver run down the omega’s spine. It makes his heart clench, stomach tensing up for a brief second. Abél, as if listening to his thoughts, steps closer and gently takes the boy’s hand. Their fingers entwine once more and they rest their foreheads against one another, taking a deep breath. Seán closes his eyes, the bedroom smelling of lemon and daisies. Abél whispers, seeking confirmation again, and Seán can’t help the grin from showing on his face. He nods, opening his eyes to look up at the man. Blue holding green. The thought of bonding yourself to someone terrified Seán a couple of months ago and he would be lying if he said that fear completely went away. He is nervous more than anything but he craves it, that he cannot deny. He wants this. He wants to have Abél in all the ways he possibly can. Make their love as profound as it is. The ginger-haired man caresses his cheek and that touch feels like home. How come something go wrong?

Ever since their path met, something stirred in their hearts. Abél showed him kindness and patience. Seán was vulnerable and afraid. Raw emotions blooming under their skin. Maybe their friends were right. Maybe they really are meant to be. This bond won’t change who Seán is and he knows that Abél would never stop him. He is his own person. The corners of the alpha’s lips turn into a smile, barely there but enough to make Seán’s heart skip a beat. He takes off his shirt and the freckled man unzips his pants, helping him undress. It’s deliberate. There is no rush here and it makes their desire burning harder. Abél pecks his neck and Seán closes his eyes, tilting his head at the feeling. He sighs, roaming his hands on the alpha’s chest. Burying fingers on copper hair. Gasping at a light bite.

When they make their way to bed, Seán lies on top of him. He spreads his thighs there, trapping the man underneath him, and he leans down for a deeper kiss. One that promises so much more. He moans and they press their bodies close, moving their hips. Abél caresses his thighs and their breathing becomes one, heavier and wet. He pecks the man’s neck, going down to kiss his chest. The alpha sighs, hands finding chestnut hair, and Seán’s mouth brushes on freckled skin. He breathes there, pausing for a moment just to press his cheek on Abél’s stomach. Closing his eyes at how good everything feels. Then, his lips go down to taste soft thighs, burying his nose there to take a deep breath. Seán takes his time, wanting to give attention to every freckle. Every mole. Abél moans weakly, shuddering when the omega’s mouth kisses the tip of his cock. The Irishman’s movements are unhurried, licking and sucking before pulling back. It makes the alpha groan with pleasure.

It’s him that stretches Seán open. It’s emerald eyes that lock with sapphire, gazing up at him with lust. The Irishman rides the man’s fingers with glistening lips. The alpha’s precum on his tongue. He leans down for a passionate kiss, arching his back when Abél curls his fingers, and they pant into their mouths. The growl that reaches his ears makes his whole body tremble, that rough voice murmuring his name like a prayer. Seán softly takes the man’s wrist from between his thighs, wanting something more. He strokes Abél’s cock, coating it with lube. The rooms smells of sex, expectation and happiness. When the Irishman opens his mouth to breathe, mewling as he lowers his hips, there’s sweetness filling his lungs. It’s like the first flowers blooming after a long winter. A sunny day after a storm. There are stars underneath their skin, shining bright and sparkling at every touch. Seán lets out a breathless laugh when moving, riding the alpha. Abél looks dumbstruck. Unable to break their gaze as if a very spell binds him. Calloused fingers dig into his waist and the omega throws his head back, hands pressing down on the man’s chest.

The freckled man sits up after a moment, arms wrapping around Seán, and he breathes into his neck. The brown-haired man huffs with a smile, hugging back. Abél murmurs something about his beauty and his heart flutters. He’s turn around, falling in bed to be on his back, and the alpha looms over him. Abél’s pupils are so wide, there’s barely any green. A copper curtain around Seán. He moans louder at a thrust, legs finding the man’s waist for support, and they shuffle in bed. It’s still painfully slow and yet, it hits all the right places. He arches his back as they go, chin up and mouth ajar. Seán knits his eyebrows in pleasure, cock flushed between their stomachs. Thin layer of sweat making their skin glow. Abél purses his lips at a long thrust, dragging his hips with a groan, and Seán senses it. A small fear, on the corner of the alpha’s heart. He cups freckled cheeks, caressing his thumbs there, and there’s a question in his eyes. Abél whimpers.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” is what he mutters and Seán shakes his head.

“You won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that, I’ve never-”

“You won’t,” the omega interrupts, their movements coming to a stop while their hearts continue to race. He grins bright at his man. “I love you, Abél.”

The copper-haired man bumps his nose on Seán’s cheek, a whine in the back of his throat. “I love you too…”

They exchange a warm smile, their bodies finding their pace once again. They kiss lightly between chuckles and then there are gasps between their lips. Seán groans hoarsely, closing his eyes at the feeling, and Abél moves in and out. The sheets shuffle underneath them and they quicken their movements. The Irishman digs his fingernails on the man’s shoulders, moaning and tightening his legs. The alpha lets out a choked gasp and something changes in him, his eyes turn darker. Face scrunching up and voice breaking when saying Seán’s name. The brown-haired man swears and their skin slap, the alpha’s cock sliding an inch more, and the heat below his stomach burns. Abél pants, closing his hands into fists and pulling the sheets. Seán’s toes curl. There. There it is. Their animals howl inside their hearts and the alpha’s whole body shudders, staring into nothing when it happens. The Irishman feels himself being stretched further, the head of Abél’s cock pulsing and growing. Not a single thought crosses their mind, both so far away, and they can only gasp for air.

Seán’s eyes roll back so hard, he sees white, and Abél fucks him hard. Fast as if consumed by their instinct. When they lock, the alpha bites his neck with a growl, ramming the omega into the mattress. Seán scratches him and his heart’s beating like a drum, blood pumping into his ears. The alpha’s knot is swollen inside him, making him wince at first but there’s soon delight. Abél’s chest rumbles with a grunt and every thrust takes the air out of Seán. He mewls in the room, cock red and leaking precum. The ginger-haired man licks a future wound in the crook of his neck and then, his movements turn frantic. Abél chokes, mouth brushing on the Irishman’s cheek, and he cums with a violent shudder. Seán holds him, his own cock pulsing and jizzing between their stomachs. They spasm with a long moan, damp hair sticking to the back of their neck, but Abél keeps going. The omega looks down between them to groan at the sight, seeing his cum smearing their skin and the man’s hips moving.

“S-Seán… I-”

“D-Don’t stop… Don’t you dare,” the Irishman mewls, shutting his eyes hard when Abél keeps cumming.

It’s overwhelming in the best way possible, as if his very heart is now with his lover. There’s relief despite it all, a sense of home much stronger than before. To see Abél so wrecked and lost in their love making, sends a different kind of warmth to him. Seán hugs the man, chest-to-chest, and Abél can’t do nothing but bury his face there. His body continues to shudder, hips jerking from his release. There’s jizz trickling down the Irishman’s asshole, completely full. It stings after a moment, overstimulated after his climax, but it’s a pain that is welcome. Abél whimpers, cumming again, and he tears the sheets with a low curse. Seán’s soft cock twitch at that, even though he’s exhausted. The alpha is a mess and their teary eyes meet, the omega brushing away damp copper curls out of his face. Eyelashes batting against freckled skin. They rest their foreheads together, breathing deep. Seán murmurs sweet nothings until Abél calms down, knot finally coming to an end.

The ginger-haired man rubs their cheeks, spreading their scent, and Seán can’t tell where he begins and where Abél ends. He chuckles, whispering that the alpha would probably make him come again if he continued. That makes the alpha grunt, biting his earlobe before going for a kiss. Seán opens his mouth, their beards brushing, and he sighs. Afterglow. What a delight that is. Their limbs are heavy but their hearts are light as a feather. Abél asks if he’s alright and the omega grins at his lover.  _ Mate. _ His mate. An unbreakable bond. He nods, beyond happy, and they exchange a look. They’re still locked in place, Abél buried deep. It’s all so intimate, it makes his heart ache. He touches the man’s chest and the alpha does the same with his. They listen in the quietness of the room, blue holding green. Matching heartbeats. There’s so much love, it’s incredible they are not suffocating. His cheeks hurt from smiling, eyes burning with unshed tears.

In that small infinite, where their world starts from the ceiling and ends on the floor, there is no fear. Not anymore. They make their own rules in their kingdom and it’s peaceful. Liberating. Seán knows that when he falls asleep, he will dream of that forest again. He knows his wolf will howl and that there’ll be an answer. Except, this time, he will follow that sound and find what was waiting for him at the world’s edge.

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm gonna be taking a break after this! I do have a janti work in progress but I want to finish everything first because it's gonna be long and heavier, so it won't be up so soon. Next time I post something, it will probably be from The Witcher, but I will still be working on janti. Just need a break! Still hope to see you guys on my other works, means a lot! Thank you!
> 
> [My tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you like what I do, feel free to show me some support! Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  
> 


End file.
